Twas Brillig
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: Few know of his name and existence, few comprehend his story, and even fewer have ever conversed with him. By pure luck and circumstance, Alice just happens to be one of those few.
1. Hallmark

Mewtwo: So he's made a series of oneshots featuring the Jabberwocky? ... Again?

Bahamut: Yep.

Mewtwo: That makes absolutely no sense! I don't understand it!

Bahamut: Better this than that raven riddle.

Me: Did I hear someone say RIDDLE?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: OWN THIS VERSION OF THE JABBERWOCKY AND ALL THE REST THAT'LL FOLLOW.

* * *

**"Twas Brillig" **

By Corvus no no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Alice huffed angrily to herself as she stomped away from the eccentric Mad Hatter and equally mad March Hare's tea party. She had quite enough of their barmy and rude behavior to last her for quite some time. The young brunette hoped that the other denizens of this strange place weren't like them. However, before Alice could delve deeper into that thought, a small raindrop landed on her petite nose and was soon followed by another and another and another.

Silently berating herself for thinking that the storm clouds she had seen shortly before her curt departure from the Hatter and Hare's tea party would pass quickly, Alice hastily raised her arms above her head in a vain attempt to keep herself dry as she ran deeper into the woods. The rain began to fall harder as the young girl ran through the woods while also trying to find any sort of structure, besides the seemingly branchless trees around her, that could offer her decent enough shelter from the cold rain.

A sudden strange sound like that of a saw cutting a tree caught Alice's attention, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to stare in utter surprise at the large cave that was just a few meters off to her right. Though her mind virtually ached with the curiosity of the cave's sudden appearance and the strange noise it produced, the need to find dry shelter pushed her to enter the large cavern. Shivering and dripping several large droplets of water onto the stone that made up the cave floor, Alice slowly walked deeper into the cave, noting idly that the strange sound that had attracted her attention to it was slowly losing its volume.

Sighing softly to herself, Alice carefully seated herself on the cold stone floor and leaned back to rest against the surprisingly warm wall. Alice sighed softly to herself, 'Maybe I won't catch a cold after all… Though it is rather strange that this cave is so warm… Then again I just had the absolute worst tea party with a large headed man and a rabbit!' Alice giggled softly to herself as her eyelids slowly began to droop while her tired body became more relaxed by the cave's soothing warmth and the strange drum-like beating that softly echoed around her. Though she had no intention of doing so, Alice fell asleep quite easily while also failing to notice the fiery reptilian eyes that slowly opened to stare at her as a soft hiss emanated from fang-lined jaws.

* * *

Alice tiredly blinked her soft brown eyes and slowly sat up, wondering how long she had slept and if it was even daytime. However, her wonderings were brought to a very abrupt halt at the sight before her. Several of large torches that were embedded in the rough walls of the cave were alit with bright orange fire, lighting the large cavern quite easily. Yet it was not the large torches that had young Alice staring in a mixture of wonder and fear, but rather the strange yet remarkable sight that was literally resting before her. 

Standing quite regally for an inanimate object was what could only be called the most beautifully carved table Alice had ever seen. Although the table was quite extraordinary as well as the vast array of food that lay upon, it was the sole-standing chair that really lit up the room. It was a tall throne made of pure gold with several apple-size sapphires decorating its entirety. Its fluffy cushions were deep sky blue and easily drew attention towards the gemstones decorating it. The ends of the armrests on the throne were made to resemble a roaring lion, while, on the headrest, there stood two proud-looking eagles, both with their large wings spread outwards and their eyes staring into her own.

Just like the creature behind the throne.

Eyes so close to that of a snake stared questioningly into Alice's own brown ones for a moment before a mouth lined with sharp fangs hissed a soft "Hello." Alice's eyes widened slightly at the obvious male voice of the creature before her. She shook her head slightly. She had to call it by what it truly was even if she feared its true name.

For you see, the strange creature that was staring at Alice with his eyes like fire was something that couldn't possible be there staring at her. After all, dragons are make-believe. … Aren't they?

Alice took in the features of the dragon slowly, in a vain hope that something, anything, would be out of place, thus making it anything _but_ a dragon. Alice's eyes first fell upon the dragon's long snout, which resembled that of German Shepherd, albeit a German Shepherd with a single pair of whip-like whiskers that were only a few feet long. Alice's eyes fell upon the fire-like ones of the dragon for a moment before moving on to gaze upon his pointed ears before falling upon the large curved horns adorning the back of his head. Two small rows of bony white spikes began shortly above his eyes to disappear down the dragon's sinuous neck. It was the neck that really drew Alice's attention.

Just under the dragon's 'chin' was where a growth of large scale plates grew out to protect the dragon's soft underbelly. Alice's soft brown eyes widened slightly when she saw that the neck was curved more and more closely to her and, upon turning her head, she saw that the supposed wall that she was reclining against was actually the dragon's body. With a startled squeak, the young girl jumped to her feet and twirled around to stare at the dragon's body as she slowly stepped away.

The dragon had rather long legs, with both pairs resembling that of a jungle cat, with ivory claws that glinted in the light of the torches. The large bat-like wings were folded tightly against his body, but Alice still saw that myriad of colors that made up the wing membrane, which only served to increase the splendor of the dragon's black scaled body and the hardness of his gray underscales. Turning her head slightly, Alice saw that the dragon's serpent-like tail was as long as the dragon was without it-and then some! The dragon had to easily be thirty-five feet long!

With her eyes focused on the dragon before her, Alice failed to see the small pebble until it was too late. With a small yelp, Alice started to fall backwards when the dragon's tail whipped forward and wrapped itself securely around her petite waist. Alice's sigh of relief turned to a startled gasp when she felt her feet leave the ground. However, instead of ending up in the dragon's jaws like she had expected, Alice found herself being carefully placed onto the golden throne and having it pushed closer to the table. Eyes wide with surprise, Alice stared up at the dragon as he slowly began to twist his body around so that his head rested above the other end of the table. The dragon had to sit up slightly to achieve this but it seemed perfectly relaxed nonetheless.

Alice stared at the dragon as he did the same. Both continued their staring contest until a rather loud growl emanated from Alice's stomach. Blushing in embarrassment, Alice wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down at the ground. She soon looked up when a rather strange sound came from the dragon. Looking up, Alice saw that the dragon had a wing covering his snout and his eyes were closed tightly as his shoulders shook. Alice's eyes widened in pure surprise, the dragon was actually laughing!

The dragon's chortling soon came to an end and he gazed upon Alice once more with fire-like eyes. "I take it that you're hungry…" the dragon chortled a bit more, "Help yourself Miss… uhm…"

" Alice," squeaked the young girl in surprise, "My name is Alice, Mr. Dragon."

" Alice…" hissed the black dragon, testing how the name felt in his mouth, "It suits you, but please, call me Jabberwocky. Mr. Dragon makes me feel too much like an adult…" The dragon -Jabberwocky- shivered at the thought, causing Alice to giggle. Jabberwocky smiled slightly and leaned his head downwards so that Alice would have to look upwards the entire time. "So tell me, Alice… How did you end up here in Wonderland of all places? Oh, and help yourself to some food. I assure you that it won't affect your size at all."

Alice smiled at Jabberwocky and took a careful sip out of her regular-sized teacup just to be sure. When there came no strange loss of height, Alice took a much more generous sip of her tea, finding the strange flavor to be rather exciting. It tasted rather much like strawberries with the barest hint of cherry and banana. "Thank you very much Mr. Jabberwocky but tell me… What flavor is this tea?" asked Alice.

"You're welcome and that's dragon berry, very hard to find here and nearly impossible to find in the real world." Alice looked up from her tea to look at Jabberwocky in surprise.

"I beg your pardon but what do you mean?" Jabberwocky smiled slightly and cocked a spiky eye ridge at the girl.

"Surely you've noticed you aren't exactly in England anymore." Alice blushed slightly and nodded the tiniest bit. "How about you tell me everything that's happened since this morning? I love a good story and something tells me that yours is quite a good one." Alice sighed softly but began her story nonetheless, starting with how her dreadful Aunt Millicent how somehow convinced her parents' to have her perform for their party guests that afternoon and to use the song 'Cherry Ripe' of all songs. She went on to explain how she was too afraid to perform and so, ran away into the forest in her backyard to wait until it was the proper time to go back. The proper time being _after_ the guests left for their respected homes. That was when she had caught sight of Frederick Rabbit, otherwise known as the ever late White Rabbit, and had followed after him. Alice went on about the many strange events she had undergone and people she met soon afterwards and ended her story with her falling asleep against him.

Alice looked up slightly at Jabberwocky to see that he had a small grin on his long snout. "I see you've had quite the adventure thus far, Alice. Quite an accomplishment for one so young, but then again…" Jabberwocky chuckled softly, "I'm not really one to talk."

"If you don't my asking, how old are you Mr. Jabberwocky?" asked Alice, blinking up at the fiery-eyed dragon.

"Ask any question you like as long as you quit with the 'mister'. In human years, I am a little over two hundred but in dragon years, I'd be fourteen years old." Alice blinked in surprise at this.

"Why, you're only two years older than me!"

Jabberwocky smirked, "Technically… Sigh… Still, I'm not much of a dragon with the meager hoard that I've got…" Jabberwocky looked down towards the end of the cave, which was lit with minimal light and sighed once more. Alice turned her head to try and see for herself but all she could make out was a rather large pile of several small objects. What those objects were she couldn't tell though she had a sneaking suspicion that most of the pile consisted of gold and other such precious metals.

"Why do dragons hoard gold anyway?" she muttered under her breath.

"To sleep on of course," answered Jabberwocky. Alice jumped slightly in surprise; she had not expected him to hear her so easily. Jabberwocky chuckled at her surprise and continued, "Dragons use gold to sleep on and as a sort of form of status; the bigger the hoard the higher the status. I believe that it is the same with humans isn't it?"

"Yes… but… why use gold as bedding?" Jabberwocky smirked slightly before pointing his head upwards and blowing a small stream of fire from his fang-lined maw. Alice gasped in surprise before smiling slightly in delight when Jabberwocky flipped some apples towards the flames, effectively roasting them. The young dragon carefully placed the steaming apples onto Alice's plate before snatching an unroasted one for himself.

"Fire breath may help with cooking but it doesn't with sleeping. Believe me I've tried. Have you read anything about the great fire at that mattress factory a few years ago?" Alice furrowed her brow and tapped a finger to her lips as she searched her memories of any such thing.

"No I'm afraid not. Sorry."

"Ah no need to apologize! Better off that way really. Hate to think that there were knights out there still hunting for my scaly hide. Brrrr!" Jabberwocky shivered, causing his ebony scales to rattle softly. "I _hate_ knights!"

"But… surely there are _some_ knights here…" Alice arched an eyebrow in surprise when Jabberwocky actually began to chuckle at her statement.

"Well, there are some here but… well… let's just say they're not totally ripe in the head." Jabberwocky tapped a claw against one of the few unroasted green apples for emphasis, causing Alice to giggle lightly, which, in turn, caused Jabberwocky to grin happily.

"But on to a different subject," hissed the black dragon, "why do you not want to sing? Is it that you're afraid?" Alice nodded numbly. "Okay… of what? The audience or yourself?"

"A little of both actually…" murmured Alice.

"Hmmm…" Jabberwocky looked out towards the cave opening and saw that the rain was letting up quite fast. "I guess I can give you my piece of advice before you must leave…" Alice looked up at Jabberwocky, a confused look adorning her young face. Before she could ask the black dragon what he meant exactly, he leaned his head down enough that his eyes were looking into her own.

"Fear is something all of us feel at one time or another, Alice. It is something that can turn even the bravest of us into cowards in the end, but only if we let it. And that, my dear, is precisely what you _mustn't_ do." As he spoke, Jabberwocky's body was slowly dwindling in size, shape, and species. With every word that he spoke, he became more and more human. However, Alice was too wrapped up in staring into the now human Jabberwocky's fiery eyes to pay too much attention to anything else, besides his words of course.

"You must not let your fear take control, Alice. Fight it with the passion and strength that makes up your heart. The same passion and strength that makes this world, as well as you and the creatures living in it, what it, and we all, truly are…" whispered Jabberwocky softly, leaning his pale human face closer to Alice's own.

"Simply wonderful," murmured Jabberwocky before placing his lips gently upon Alice's own.

* * *

Alice awoke with a startled jump. Quickly getting to her feet, Alice looked around herself to find that she was still in the cave but the torches, the table covered with food and drink, the golden throne that she had been but moments ago seated in, and Jabberwocky himself all missing. Slowly walking outside, Alice murmured quietly to herself, "Was… was it all just a dream…?" Alice stepped out into the golden light of the afternoon sun rather quickly. Finding the path she had originally taken, Alice set forth upon it, but not without taking one final glance back at Jabberwocky's cave. 

Had Alice not so readily accepted that it was all but a mere dream, she would have noticed that the hunger that had pained her during and after the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party was gone. And had she bothered to look up to the top of the cave she surely would spotted the figure of a boy a mere two years older than herself with hair black as night and eyes like fire watching her and a sad smile adorning his face.

The boy was dressed in a simple pair of black trousers and a very light gray colored tunic, albeit the necklace adorning his neck was anything but simple. Jewels of every color of the rainbow made up the necklace that was securely tied around his neck, each one representing the many colors that made up his true form's wings. The boy smiled briefly at the rapidly departing Alice before murmuring under his breath,

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe…"

* * *

Alice awoke slowly to the sound of what sounded awfully a lot like a flute of some peculiar sort. Opening her pale brown eyes rather tiredly, Alice looked around for the source of the rather sad-sounding music. What she saw caused her to gasp and sit up quickly as her pale face gained a very deep blush. A boy who could have been no more than two years older than her was sitting in front of her facing to her right, where her house lay, and was currently playing on a strange instrument that Alice had never seen before. The boy stopped playing and turned his head to face her and slowly opened his eyes. This merely caused Alice to gasp once more in surprise and wonder. For you see, his eyes weren't like the ocean, of the earth, nor of healthy grass. No, this boy's eyes were something else entirely. They were a color that Alice had only seen once before, back in that world of wonders and madness. 

That strange yet exotic color of fire.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," murmured the boy, "I take it you had a rather… wonderful dream?" Alice's blush deepened slightly and she struggled to look at anything but the boy's pale face.

"I-er… who are you?" The boy's eyes widened slightly before he hastily turned to give Alice a slight bow.

"Do forgive me, my name is Charles Dodgson. My parents are friends of your own, and though I do enjoy a good tart or two, the 'party', as our parents call it, is rather boring so I decided to go for a walk when I happened upon you. I'm not sure how long it's been but if I were to harbor a guess…" said Charles, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked upwards between the leaf-less branches of the apple tree that he and Alice were currently sitting under. "I'd say it's about brillig…"

"Brillig…?" whispered Alice, silently thinking to herself that she had heard that word once before.

"Oh, forgive me. I tend to come up with rather peculiar words and rhymes. You see, brillig is the time that dinner is normally made, which would be around four-o'clock." Charles turned to look back towards where Alice's parents' party was currently taking place. "Do you still wish not to sing, Alice?"

"How did you know my name?" asked Alice, trying to avoid the subject. Charles, however, wasn't born yesterday and easily saw through her façade.

"I know because your parents described you to me in hopes so that I may find you and encourage you to sing. Do you still wish not to?" asked Charles.

"I… I…" Alice trailed off and looked down at the ripe apple lying next to her hand. "I do want to sing… but…"

"Let me guess, your dear sweet aunt has chosen a song you'd rather do anything _but_ sing." Alice looked up at Charles once more to see that he was smiling softly.

"Did my parents tell you that?" she asked quietly.

"No. Everyone has some aunt thinking they know better than them. Believe me when I say that my own seems to think that I would be a better mathematician than a poet or an author of some book of nonsense," said Charles as he pocketed away his instrument.

"Really? You write poetry?" asked Alice, surprise quite evident in her voice, though she did get confused by Charles' flinching slightly.

"Well… I wouldn't call it poetry really… The only one I've written so far barely makes sense, even to me."

"Do you have a name for it?" asked Alice, quite intrigued by Charles' poem.

"Yes, I decided to name it after its main character. The Jabberwocky," said Charles. Alice gasped once more and nearly fainted.

"Jab-Jabberwocky?"

"Yes… Is… something the matter, Alice?" Alice remained silent as she looked down at the apple that had fallen slowly from its branch earlier before she had entered Wonderland.

Slowly picking up the ripe fruit from the ground, Alice asked, "How do you like apples?"

"I… beg your pardon…?"

"How do you like apples?" repeated Alice. Charles blinked once before hiding a smile behind his hand, making it look like he was thinking about his answer.

"Well… I prefer them ripe and roasted on an open fire. How about you?" Alice smiled softly.

"The same… the same…" she murmured before standing up and brushing the leaves off her dress. "Well, we better get going."

"Going?" asked Charles as he too stood up and brushed the leaves off his charcoal colored slacks. "Going where?"

"To the party of course," said Alice, "I do believe that they are waiting for me to sing." Charles smiled as he rather futilely tried to retie the bowtie that he had undone when he had come upon the sleeping Alice.

"Yes I suppose they are," said Charles, still fumbling with his tie. Alice, seeing that he was having a bit of a problem with the uncooperating clothe, walked up to him and calmly pushed his hands away and tied the bowtie herself. 'A bit crinkled but I think it'll do,' thought Alice to herself as she looked up into Charles' blushing face.

"Th-Thank you," he stammered causing Alice to giggle. Together, the two began to slowly walk back to towards the 'party'. Alice smiled as she thought to herself how silly it was for her not to notice the strange similarity between the Jabberwocky's human form and Charles. Like everyone else that she had seen in Wonderland, the Jabberwocky was based upon a person, or object in Gryphon's case, and since she had no objects that was in the shape of a dragon nor had she seen anyone her age at the party, Alice quite easily came to the conclusion of the Jabberwocky's identity. Though she did not realize it, Alice was actually looking forward to see if Charles kissed even better than the Jabberwocky had.

* * *

"And now my daughter, Alice, will be singing a song for us," said Alice's father before starting the strangest device that Charles had ever seen. Though the device was quite fascinating to look at, Charles soon found out that it was quite boring to listen to. It sounded rather much like a clock and nearly bored the boy to tears. Still, he managed to keep himself focused upon Alice.

She knew it was time for her to sing and, though she had the confidence to do so, Alice found that she was quite unwilling to sing. By herself anyway. Clearing her throat, Alice stopped the strange device that had bored Charles and said, "Actually, I have a better one. One that I hope you'll help me with Charles."

Charles blinked in surprise and blushed slightly from the looks of both his parents and the other party guests. However, before he had a chance to reply, Alice's Aunt Millicent spoke up, "Now dear, I'm sure Charles would rather that _you_ sing by yourself." Alice's own reply to that was cut off by Charles' soft laughter.

"Actually… Who am I to deny a lady's request?" Charles stood up and slowly walked up to Alice and stood beside her, his ocarina set and ready in his hands. "What song shall we perform my lady?"

Alice's slight blush as well as Charles' own did not go unnoticed by either of their parents. However, the small smiles and knowing twinkles in their eyes did go unnoticed by their respected children as well as the other guests. "Do you know happen to know how to play to 'The Lobster Quadrille'?" asked Alice. Charles blinked before a knowing smile appeared on his face.

"My lady, if there were but one song that I knew how to perform it would be that song," said Charles before he slowly placed his ocarina to his lips and began to play. When their short concert was over, both Charles and Alice's smiles were wide not just from the applause of their audience nor the proud smiles of their parents, but also from seeing the simple and ordinary grin of a not-so-ordinary Cheshire Cat. However, Alice's smile grew wider than Charles' own shortly after she had stood on the tips of her toes to give that taller boy a generous kiss on his pale cheek, causing the normally pale boy to blush bright red.

* * *

A few hours later, one would find Charles and Alice relaxing inside their secret hiding place as the party guests slowly beginning to leave. Since Charles lived virtually right next door to her, Alice asked if he could stay for dinner. After receiving permission from both their parents, Alice and Charles had retreated to the safety of the leaf-less apple tree to merely sit and talk. They talked and talked about all kinds of things, from school lessons to their favorite stories, but the thing they talked about most was their respected adventures in Wonderland and the people they encountered.

"So… what is it really?" asked Alice as she rested her head on her knees. "And why us?"

"Who knows? It could be a world where the dreams of children are given life, or a place for those lost in their fears to go and overcome them. Either way, I'm quite glad to have gone there and be back home. Though now I have another reason to gladly be back," said Charles, a faint blush growing on his face.

"Oh?" asked Alice, "What would that reason be?"

"My dear, that reason is you. I not once had such fun conversing with a girl before. Especially one as pretty and witty as yourself." Alice's blush grew to match Charles' own, and soon grew even bigger when she leaned upwards and softly placed her lips on Charles' own. Charles' eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as he matched Alice's gentle kiss with his own. So engrossed in their kissing, the two failed to see the bodiless grinning head of a gray cat floating above them grin even wider as it slowly disappeared, silently wishing for the next child to stumble upon his home of wonders and madness to be as fun as Charles and Alice were.

The End


	2. Disney

Me: C'mon... ask me.

Mewtwo: No.

Bahamut: No.

Poupoko: Chao.

Me: C'mon... I'll give ya some of Camille's cookies...

Poupoko: CHAO? Chao!

Bahamut: ... With the sprinkles?

Me: Of course.

Mewtwo: ... Fine. Why's a raven like a writing desk?

Me: Because

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER._**

* * *

"**Twas Brillig"**

By Corvus no no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

He was drawn to her just like the rest of the woodland creatures, but, unlike them, he did not join her in her tears even though he was saddened by both her small song and her predicament. But crying never solved anything, nor did answering her unspoken wish to be left alone in her misery. He looked around and saw that the few creatures that had joined her in her tears slowly vanish, most likely to reappear far away from here. Tears were a foreign thing here, even with the Queen of Hearts screaming "Off with their head!" every which way. Looking down, however, he saw that the creatures near to him were not crying but, instead, quivering in fear.

Fear of him.

But that was to be expected really. He was one of the few creatures in Wonderland that ever inspired fear in its other denizens. It was to be expected since he and the other creatures were much larger than them. That and the others of his stature were caught, as it were, in a certain emotional range. The Jub-Jub bird, for example, was perpetually caught in intense passion, be it joy, excitement, or about an object of some sort. Either way, its chatting beak was not looked upon with joy by the smaller denizens of Wonderland. Then there was the Frumious Bandersnatch, always in a temperamental mood, who always found the smallest bit of joy from shooting his long neck forward and snapping his dog-like jaws just mere centimeters from people's faces.

He shook his head suddenly, causing the small creatures staring open-mouthed, if they possessed such a thing, at him to jump in surprise. Now was not the time to be thinking about odd acquaintances, now was the time to help the poor child that he found sobbing while she sat on his headrest. Moving slowly towards her, he silently hoped that the creatures staring at him in fear and dread, some not for him but for the sobbing girl before him, would not cry out in fear and run away from him. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was another person fearing him for something that he wasn't.

Slowly he walked around her till he was sitting just to her right. Slowly, hesitation quite evident in his movements, wrapped his tail around the rock so that, if he had to of course, he could grab her if she chose to run from him. He bent his long neck down so that his snake-like head rest gently atop the girl's own. She sat up slowly and blinked up at him through her tears, her face still saddened but surprise and slight fear were evident in her tear-filled eyes.

He waited patiently as she took in his rather large form slowly, beginning from the tip of his black tail and up to his purple sweater where his small wings flapped nervously as his three-fingered claws opened and closed in nervous anticipation to her reaction to him. Her eyes went up and across his sinuous neck to land upon his two forest green horns, which were the exact same color as his protective underbelly scales, that curved upwards from the top of his head to his purple fin-like ears. Her eyes then landed upon his own and he flinched slightly from her startled gasp. He knew that, above anything else, his eyes would be the one thing to scare her for his eyes reflected the very element that he breathed from his fang-lined maw upon his specifically chosen apples.

Fire.

He struggled to try and utter words that she could understand, but he was not created to speak to people or anyone else for that matter. Few could even understand and those that could were not exactly the best of company. Especially considering some people here were quite… eccentric… about certain things. Alas, even with his best attempt, all he could really get out was, "No afraid… please!"

"What?" she spoke slowly, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"No afraid… Jabberwock… friend… Jabberwock friend…" he silently cursed whoever had given him creation in this world without a way to communicate with its visitors.

"Ja-Jabberwock? Who…?" He quickly raised his tail up so that its pointed tip was pointing directly at him.

"Aye, Jabberwock. Jabberwock friend… Jabberwock… wa-want… help…"

"Help? From me?" she asked, her eyes slowly starting to dry but her sad face had not left her. Jabberwock shook his shaggy head and knelt down and pushed her shoulder lightly with his nose.

"Jabberwock help… y-y… you…" Her eyes widened slightly as tears came to eyes once more as the weight of her predicament fell upon her once more. She let out a half-choked sob before wrapping her arms firmly around his snout and crying into his lush fur. Jabberwock's eyes widened slightly before they closed halfway as he slowly raised his tail and patted her back softly.

A slight honking sound made him look downwards at the girl's feet to see something that, quite bluntly, surprised him. It was a little Honkling along with a Mome Rath and a young Shovelhead all of whom were attempting to climb atop the rock at the same time. When they finally succeeded, they merely stared at Jabberwock as he did the same to them. Another surprise came to the Jabberwock via the Mome Rath who was the first to move closer to him and the sobbing girl currently hugging his snout.

The Mome Rath, a blue bodied one with bright green hair, walked in his tip-toeing way, making his small outgrabe sounds as he walked, to rest his body against the girl's arm. The Honkling stared for a moment more before he too waddled over to the girl and rest his blow horn-shaped head on the girl's other arm. The Shovelhead snapped his shovel-like beak twice before hopping off the stone to lean against the blonde-haired girl's legs. The Jabberwock stared in surprise for a moment longer before he smiled and closed his eyes, joining the woodland creatures in their silent words of comfort.

It was not long before the girl's tears had dried and she slowly eased her small form off the Jabberwock's snout. Totally unaware of the small creatures beside her, the young girl took her handkerchief and blew her nose rather softly compared to that of a certain feather-brained individual the Jabberwock had the unfortunate luck of encountering. Still keeping a hold of her handkerchief, the smartly dressed girl looked up into the burning eyes of the Jabberwock.

Jabberwock tried to smile, but found that her sadness and remorse had reached his normally care-free heart. Sighing softly, Jabberwock leaned his head down once more and pushed lightly against the girl's shoulder.

"Who arrrr… y-you?" he asked, flinching slightly, fearing that his 'are' sound much like a growl to the girl. Instead of flinching away from him in fright, she merely cast her sad eyes down to the young Shovelhead and stroked the green bird's yellow crop of hair.

"I hardly know anymore, sir. I know my name, Alice, but not who I am… So many things have happened to me ever since I followed that silly rabbit down here." Alice had expected Jabberwock to not understand her, much like the Caterpillar hadn't, but she was delightfully surprised when he nodded to her explanation. Little did Alice know that such things were quite common here, especially for foreigners like herself.

"Jabberwock is Jabberwock… and Alice… is Alice…" said Jabberwock, shrugging his small arms. "That simple… Alice… want mome-gra! Home? Alice want home?"

"Yes but I-I can't find my way," murmured Alice, blowing her petite nose once more.

"Well of course!" said a very familiar voice, Jabberwock and Alice looked up into the branches of Jabberwock's favorite tree, the Tumtum tree, to see the ever-grinning Cheshire Cat, "All ways here you see, are the _Queen's way_." The Cat changed the fur on his head to match that of the temperamental Queen of Hearts while also impersonating her voice, scaring the few woodland creatures remaining back to their homes.

"But… I've never met any queen…" said Alice, her curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"You haven't? You ha_ven't_? Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you, simply mad! Haha!" laughed the Cheshire Cat. Jabberwock narrowed his eyes at the grinning cat. He was one of the few creatures that knew of that the Queen's temper was merely that and that no one ever lost their heads, but Alice didn't. Unfortunately, Jabberwock knew of no words to use to inform Alice of this and he highly doubted that the Cheshire Cat would help. Jabberwock was willing to give it a try though.

"_Cheshire, you know of the Queen's temper! There's no need to frighten the poor girl!_" burbled Jabberwock. The Cheshire Cat merely laughed once more and continued on as if he hadn't heard Jabberwock.

"If you want to meet her, you could go that way," said Cheshire, pointing to his left, "or you could go that way," then to the right, "as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the _short_cut." The Cheshire Cat pulled one of the TumTum tree's branches, causing a hidden door to open downwards for Alice to walk through before he disappeared. Alice stood slowly and walked to the open door and gasped from the vivid scenery of the Queen's maze before stepping through. Jabberwock sighed and slowly stood up on his cloven feet before making his way over to her, thinking that her name should have been Kitten for all the curiosity that filled her. However, upon stepping through the door, Jabberwock realized something.

He was too big to fit through.

"Alice!" called Jabberwock, "Alice!" The young girl turned and saw that her new friend was having a tough time getting through.

"Oh dear! Can you not fit through?" she asked, looking around him to see that his large torso was firmly keeping him from entering through the door. Jabberwock grunted and dug his claws into the ground and futilely tried once more to squeeze through. It was all in vain and he was now forced to find another way to the Queen's Curious Maze.

"Alice wait… Jabberwock come. Alice wait for Jabberwock?" Alice nodded and Jabberwock hesitantly backed out and stood straight up, watching as the door closed on its own accord.

* * *

"_Why, oh why did I really think a curious kitten like Alice would sit still_?" grumbled Jabberwock as he looked both ways before crossing an intersection in the Queen's Maze. Flying here would be a big no-no considering that, although he was considered by many an evil creature, he didn't need the entire pack of Card Guards of all four queens chasing after him _again_. Sure it was fun the first few times but now… Loud laughing suddenly drew Jabberwock's attention from his thoughts. Turning to the hedge to his right, Jabberwock slowly stood on the tips of his cloven hoofs and looked over it to see the Queen was having her daily croquet game. Except this one had a certain guest that Jabberwock had been but seconds ago fruitlessly searching for, a guest that was currently having quite a bit of trouble controlling her flamingo. 

Jabberwock couldn't help but chuckle quietly, so that the card guards beneath him didn't notice him. It was rather cute scene really, the flamingo trying to use Alice as a mallet instead of the other way around. Jabberwock's eyes then widened as his chuckling was brought to an abrupt halt by the sight of Alice roughly grabbing the flamingo and smacking the surprised hedgehog with it. Jabberwock blinked slowly and thought to himself, '_Wow…_'

Alice watched in horror as the cards surrounded their revealed Queen of Hearts, all of them, including the Queen's own husband, quivering in fear. The young began to slowly back away as the Queen's anger-filled voice growled out from behind the cards. "Someone's head will _roll_ for this!" The Queen knocked down the cards, and the King, as she turned her very red face, from anger mind you, to Alice. Pointing her finger at the young girl who had fallen against some cards, the Queen all but roared, "YOURS!"

"OFF WITH HER-Her-her-eek…" The Queen of Hearts trailed off into silence as her face became ghastly pale compared to the heated red it was. Alice, surprised by this looked to see that the King as well as the cards and the White Rabbit were also pale, and were all staring at something high up behind her. She saw the scared face of the card she was still leaning upon before she saw what had everyone so terribly frightened.

Jabberwock.

A very mad looking Jabberwock, whose snout was set in a _very_ angry scowl and his two small arms crossed across his sweatered chest. His cloven hoof tapped the ground as he continued to glare with his fiery eyes at the pale-faced Queen.

"Enough. Go way… NOW," said Jabberwock, his hoof still tapping on grassy floor of the croquet grounds. The Queen, King, as well as everyone else, besides Alice, continued to stare, wide-eyed and gaping, at Jabberwock, some even making small mouse-like sounds. Jabberwocky merely sighed before he took a very deep breath and roared for all he was worth, breathing great plumes of fire up into the air to add to the effect. Needless to say, this caused quite a panic among the cards and caused the feared Queen of Hearts to faint and fall upon her husband.

Wasting no time, Jabberwock leaned down and nodded for Alice to climb up on his neck. The young girl did so; hesitantly wrapping her arms around his long neck. "Hold firm," warned Jabberwock as he ran towards the opposite end of the croquet courtyard, his tiny wings flapping as fast as a bumblebee's. When he was far enough away from the panicking cards, Jabberwock slammed his tail down on the ground, propelling both him and his passenger high into the air. Alice's scream of fear turned to a scream of elated joy as she watched the ground fall away from beneath her and Jabberwock while the cottony clouds drew closer.

When they were both safe above the cloud line, Jabberwock turned his head to look upon the giggling Alice and asked, "Alice like?"

"Yes!" she cheered, "Very much!" Jabberwock smiled and tilted slightly so that his right wing grazed the cloud beneath them, leaving a fine trail of vapor in its wake.

"Jabberwock like fly. Jabberwock like help Alice. Alice want mo-home?" asked Jabberwock, tilting himself straight and twisting his head to look upon her once again.

"Could-could you take me home?" asked Alice, hope and doubt in her voice.

"Jabberwock can… Fl-fl-flight long… Alice nap. Fl-light long, Alice nap," burbled Jabberwock as soft purple smoke flowed lazily from his mouth. Alice was too preoccupied by touching the clouds to notice the smoke, but she didn't fail to notice how tired she suddenly was. "Alice nap…" It seemed to the girl that Jabberwock's voice was getting farther away, "Alice nap… Jabberwock help Alice…" Then, she could nothing more than the loud heartbeat of a kind-hearted dragon as the world around both her and Jabberwock broke away like shards of glass.

* * *

Alice yawned softly as she stroked Dinah's fur, the kitten purring in the utmost delight. Looking out her window once more, Alice wondered how Jabberwock was doing and if he had made it back to his home okay. She regretted never have the chance to thank him for helping her get home when no else really could. Sighing sadly, Alice leaned over to her nightstand and blew out the candle, enshrouding her room in darkness. Sighing once more, Alice fell back onto her bed and fell asleep within minutes, her kitten, Dinah, still in her arms and purring softly. The house was deathly still save for the odd shadow that the moon's pale light manipulated from its perch in the night sky. 

Slowly, a large form made its way towards the house, not failing to notice how the moon's pale light nearly went through its translucent body, nor how its body was slowly fading away. The shape quickly put itself against the wall and listened for any signs of movement or awareness of his presence. Upon hearing none, it stretched its sinuous neck upwards until it came upon the closed window of Alice's room. Burbling quietly, the shape softly pushed the window open and stuck its horned head inside the room to look down at its two occupants.

The creature smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping Alice and the kitten in her arms. Breathing a soft sigh, the large beast thought back to what the Cheshire Cat had said about Alice, how she would return to Wonderland once more, albeit through a different way and for another purpose. Smiling softly, he leaned down and softly rubbed his nose against Alice's smiling face as his body slowly disappeared back to his homeland of madness and forgotten dreams.

"Mmmm…" murmured Alice, still deep in the realms of slumber, "thank you, Jabberwock."

Though his shape and form were gone from the world of rules and reality, the burbling laughter of the Jabberwock did not cease to echo across the land throughout the rest of the night, nor did the cloud of purple smoke, that so resembled a dragon, cease to fly in tight circles around the moon, a happy smile adorning its featureless face.

The End


	3. Television Movie

Me: And that's why a raven is like a writing desk!

Bahamut: ... Okay. Great. Now... give us our cookies!

Mewtwo & Poupoko: Cookies! Cookies!

Me: Oh alright. (_Takes out jar of cookies._) Enjoy. (_Leaves._)

Mewtwo: Ah... sweet ambrosia...

Bahamut: Munch... yeah. Munch... Munch... All it needs now is some ice cold... milk?

Poupoko: Chachaoao?

Muses: CORVUS!

Me: Snicker.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER._**

* * *

"**Twas Brillig"**

By Corvus no no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

How tired I am of all this. This world, this body, this NIGHTMARE that I had been forced into. Forever stuck in the body of a monster, followed forever by darkness, the elements themselves howling in rage at my very presence. How tired I am of _all of this_. Like all the others that had come before, I somehow failed in surpassing my nightmares and so fell into them, joining the others as my body warped to change according to that which I was closest to. I was one of the lucky few to keep my mind, let alone my memory of my life before I came to this awful place.

The Cheshire Cat is one of the few who truly understands what this world is and what we are. He tells all those requesting a way home that there is _no way_ _home_, that this blasted world is lost to the real world and to time itself. Heh. Though I doubt the feline's sanity I know his words to be true for the entire time that I've been here, I have not aged in the slightest. The only aging that ever occurs here is when someone fails and joins the rest of us. The Mad Hatter is a good example of this. I still remember chasing him just like the others, trying to warn him and help though I could not speak any intelligent word. He, like the others before and after him, failed and aged and transformed into what he is now, a very mad Hatter obsessed with tea and unanswerable riddles.

I sit up now in the dark void that is my home until the time when another wayward child stumbles into Wonderland. I wonder how many of the creatures here are natural denizens and how many are like me. It doesn't matter really since I can never associate with them though I am allowed to watched them through various 'windows' that cover the nonexistent walls of the Void.

I have been trying to watch and see about how well Wonderland's newest trespasser is doing, but for some reason the windows refuse to show her in proper light. I can see her form just barely and, so far, I have been unable to see her face. I knew the moment she stepped into this world that there was something strange about her. The feeling I always got in the back of my mind whenever someone entered Wonderland was followed by something that I haven't felt in such a long time.

Familiarity.

Now she's believed that she has arrived safe at her home but she soon realizes that she's still here on the other side of the mirror. I curse whoever deemed it unnecessary for me to hear her voice. I can hear all the Wonderlanders but I can never hear the foreigners' voice until they have joined us in our prison. Thinking on that subject, I wonder what she will become when she joins us. I do not doubt that she will. There have been so many already why should she be any different?

Maybe she'll become something like the Queen of Hearts or the Mad Hatter. Still human, albeit aged, and set in a permanent emotional range and obsessed with whatever she fancies most. To my knowledge, the Caterpillar and the hamster servant, Pat, are rather similar to myself, alternate in form but not in personality. Though I doubt that their punishment is worse than even my own. It's really a wonder how so many people, of all ages, sizes, and color, could end up in this awful place.

And become a part of it.

A sudden electric shock runs through me. The foreigner, she's reading my book! I can see its cover in one of the windows. Oh God no… Please… it's too hard! I can't do it! I've tried so many times to warn them, help them, and each time I have failed. The only door in and out of this void unlocks and, though I loathe doing it, I hate this dark place more. I step through it, already aware of the darkness and the storms heralding my coming to the foreigner. I'm standing in her living room now and she stands before me, fear and surprise quite evident on her face.

Though my own is not that far off.

I know this girl! I played with this girl all the time before I came here! She doesn't look a day older than the last time I saw her! What does that mean? Have I been gone for only a few hours? Days? Months? Is she even aware of who I am? What was her name? Alice! Her name is Alice!

" _ALICE_" I cry, stepping closer to her. " _ALICE__! IT'S ME!_" She's stepping away from, nearly knocking over the chess table in her fear. She hastily sets it upright before burying her face in her arms and crying. My clawed hand hovers over her shoulder. "_NO! PLEASE, ALICE! NOT YOU TOO… PLEASE!_"

"Don't hurt me! Please! Don't!" she sobs into her arms. The door is still opened behind me and I don't hesitate to step back into it. I should have known that she couldn't see through this awful form that Wonderland has stuck me with. I should have known better.

No one can see through the Jabberwocky.

* * *

I can hear her now as she converses with that blasted Owl. That same Owl who lies to all those who have encountered me. He's lying to her now. Though he is as intelligent as one can be in this world, he knows _nothing about me_! Or if he does, he is forced to lie because that is what Wonderland wishes for him to do. Wonderland can do that to you if you don't follow its unwritten script. It's happened to me a few times near the end of a foreigner's journey, when I've lost hope in continuing and choose not to enter through the door.

I can only pray it doesn't happen again.

Alice's words sting me now. "Not that I'd want to meet him again." Oh God, if only she knew who I am, who I used to _be_. Now the Owl is telling her that _she_ created _me_ with her fears and doubts and how I can come for her at anytime as long as she still has her fears. HA! How wrong he is. Though the door only unlocks when the foreigner of Wonderland feels fear, it doesn't remained open indefinitely nor can I appear whenever I desire. For, if I could, I would surely have appeared by now and had me some Owl flambé.

Now the Owl is telling her how she mustn't worry, that she can easily get home and be rid of me when she overcomes her fears about growing up. I know that to be false, when I came here, I had to overcome my fear of fire that I had attained when my house nearly burned down quite some time ago. I faced it and conquered it and now look at me, stuck in the body of a monster-a dragon! Each foreigner had a different fear and each one conquered it, only to end up here.

Permanently.

Now the Owl is telling her that everyone in Wonderland, or Looking Glass Land as he calls it, all care about her. With her fear periodically opening the Void's door, I can come anytime and 'attack' anyone. I'll have you know that I have never attacked anyone that couldn't recuperate within moments of my 'attack'. Humpty Dumpty is a prime example of this. Now the Owl is telling her about how, in the Looking Glass portion of Wonderland, beginnings are endings and endings are beginnings. With that, he fades away and I can do nothing more than watch as Alice travels through Wonderland.

Now she realizes how Wonderland is nothing more than a giant chess game, a demented one in my opinion. Oh God, Alice! Don't wish that you could be one of them! That strengthens Wonderland's hold on you! Blast that Red Queen for putting the idea of becoming a part of Wonderland by becoming a Queen. She's lying, Alice! Look at her and the White Queen! Do you really think that, by becoming Queen, you can go home? There were many Kings and Queens of Wonderland before you! And they're all a part of Wonderland!

She's riding the Wonderland Express and has met the train riders. She doesn't realize how dangerous that train is! How it goes out of control quite often and-Hahaha! She pulled on Billy Goat's beard! It's good to know she's still the same Alice that I know and adore… But brings little comfort to me knowing that she'll soon become a part of us. Now she's talking with the Gnat, I can barely hear her now… The connection between us must be getting weaker!

"_BLAST IT!_" I roar angrily my claws clutching a nonexistent wall as I press my face against one of the windows. "_I'VE LOST HER! ALICE! ALICE!_" There's nothing I can do now but wait. If one thing of me has survived this transitition from human to dragon, my patience is it. I stalk around the Void, glancing at the window periodically as black smoke began to pour out of my mouth. Most of the windows have become fuzzy and unclear so I cannot see nor hear what's happening around Wonderland.

That could only mean the Wonderland is focusing its control over a large number of Wonderlanders. Wonderland must be having difficulties making Alice a part of it. That's never happened before… I know not if it is a good thing or a bad thing… I can only pray that, should Wonderland succeed, that whatever form Alice takes, it be far better form than my own. Suddenly, one of the windows becomes clear and I see that Alice is conversing with Humpty Dumpty. I can hear her now too and I-HEY! That blasted egg! He's insulting her! Calling her 'Dumb-Dumb'! Oh am I going to have some sunny-side up egg for breakfast! (Although I no longer have need for food or drink. Time has no meaning here so food and drink has no meaning either, though other Wonderlanders often indulge in it when they can.)

Hello… the door is opening now… Maybe I can try again… Please, God, don't let me fail with Alice. Even if I must stay here for all eternity, _please_ don't let Wonderland take Alice. I step through the door and enter the woods and come out to stand near the wall of Humpty Dumpty, shouting loudly, " _ALICE__! DON'T BECOME QUEEN!_" She runs while Humpty screams in fear. I do not hesitate to shove the egg-man off the wall. Though he'll be broken for a while, he will reform once all the King's horses and all the King's men put him back together again. I hurry after Alice, silently cursing Wonderland for giving me such small arms to bat at tree branches with.

" _ALICE__! WAIT! PLEASE, IT'S ME! CHARLES! LOOK PAST THIS DRACONIC FORM! PLEASE!_" I lose sight of her and I can only roar in frustration, suddenly, a flash of orange cloth disappears behind a tree and I'm back on her trail. She's trapped now with me coming towards her and a large spider web behind her. Maybe I can get her to understand if I can show her I mean no harm. It's an old and broken hope, but still I must try to-" _ALICE_" I roar, she tried to push through the spider web and now she's stuck with the large spider drawing closer. I hobble over to help but she breaks free on her own and races off, and I quite easily break through the web, snapping the spider into small pieces as I go. She's raced off and now I've lost sight of her. I stop for a moment and look around for her but I can't find her and though I am a dragon, my nose is nothing like that of a dog. I hesitantly walk forward and look around, failing to see the open door to the Void until it's too late.

* * *

All the windows are clouded now, and I cannot hear nor see what is happening. Wonderland really must want Alice to become a part of it for it to exercise such power. This Void of Nothingness seems larger and more bleaker now. I cannot believe how much Wonderland desires Alice. Never has there been someone that Wonderland wanted so dearly, not even me and I'm one of its 'key players'. What could Alice, my dear, dear friend, have that Wonderland would severely weaken itself for? Suddenly all but one of the windows darken while the remaining one lightens. Oh dear… Alice has attained the Crown and Scepter of Wonderland and has already begun the Dinner Party with all the denizens of Wonderland as her guests. Oh God, Wonderland is very close to having Alice in its grip. There is very little time now! I've got to try and break down the door to Wonderland.

Of course, this is easier to say than to do.

As I slammed repeatedly against the door, I failed to realize how the Void was rapidly losing its size as Wonderland rapidly lost focus on it to keep its control over all the guests at Alice's Party. A crack has appeared on the door and I try even harder until finally, it breaks! I'm free!

"_I'M FREE!_" I roar as fire shoots from my fanged maw, "_I'M FREE!_" More plumes of fire shoot from my mouth as the party guests scream and flee in all kinds of directions. My crimson eyes focus upon Alice and the White Chess Queen standing together in fear. "_GET AWAY FROM HER!_" I roar as they flee up the stairs, with me flying close behind them. I chase after Alice and forget about the Queen the moment I lose sight of Alice. I struggle to find her but I merely end up back in the dining hall, albeit on the second floor.

Suddenly, I spot her and I roar as huge plumes of steam pour from my nostrils, "_YOU CANNOT HAVE HER, WONDERLAND! YOU MAY HAVE US BUT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HER!_" Wonderland is too weak keeping a firm hold on the guests to try and control me and I enjoy that fact as I glide down towards Alice with my large wings, my excitement and anger causing my fire sac to empty its contents on the air. I chase after Alice once more on foot while utter chaos contnues all around me.

I chase after her with my quite unnatural legs and stop for a moment when she hides behind the King of Hearts while his Queen shouts, "Off with his head!" That was a first, Wonderland must be losing its strength somehow. I can't think about the subject anymore than that since one of the few Card Guards that were still armed decided to charge at me. His sword is too dull to even scratch my leathery hide and I have no time to waste by fighting him, so I shove him to the ground as well as the few others that stepped forward to try and stop me.

Alice races off and I'm start to chase after her when the King of Hearts said, "By jove, I certainly scared him off, my dear!" I turn and growl angrily at him, causing him, his wife, and their ever-late servant to run off. I follow after them, roaring angrily at myself for having let the King distract me so that Alice could get away. The Heart Royalty easily gets away as well as the Rabbit so I'm alone now to creep as quietly as I could down an empty hallway in Alice's castle.

Suddenly, Alice comes around a corner and slowly backs into my waiting arms. I do not hesitate to give her the biggest bear hug I can give her while happily roaring, " _ALICE__! OH GOD, ALICE! ARE YOU OKAY?_" She struggles in my arms and easily falls out of my small grip and runs off. " _ALICE__! COME BACK! PLEASE!_" I follow after her into the empty dining hall, not failing to hear the echoing screams of the party guests.

Suddenly, the White Knight appears, apparently Wonderland has chosen him to try and 'defend' Alice from me while it attempts to attain her like all the others. However, as I'm about to attack, Alice crys out, "NO! Go back! He'll kill you! He really will!"

" _Alice__…_" If I could I would have cried right then and there. "_You can't see me can you? You only see this MONSTER!_" I roar as the Knight charges at me and tries to hack off my head with his sword, but, just like the Card Guard, his weapon is useless against me. We struggle against each other, neither getting a firm blow against the other until I manage to shove him down onto the ground. My mind is clouded too much with anger to really focus on what he was saying but I knew he was telling Alice to run. My thoughts were confirmed by Alice hesitantly running away while the White Knight charges at me once more. I attempt to bite off his head, but Alice's words echo through my anger-filled mind and I back away from the Knight before shortly pushing him to ground once again, this time effectively knocking him unconscious.

I run through empty corridors with the utmost urgency, calling out for Alice in a vain hope that she'll hear me. I turn a corner and my heart nearly stops. Alice is on the otherside of the mirror in her living room!

"_Oh no…_" This was the final trick of Wonderland, it would allow us one brief moment in our homes before drawing us into its collective of pieces. I race forward and try to grab Alice but my arms can't reach though my head and most of my scaly neck easily do.

" _ALICE__ GET OUT OF THERE! DON'T LET WONDERLAND FOOL YOU!_" She screams and screams as I try to reach for her. Then suddenly

"Go away! Go away! I'm not afraid of you! You're a fake like the owl said! You're a fake!" God how her words bring me pain. Wait… I really am in pain! What's going on! "I'm grown up now! I don't believe in you! I don't believe in you!" I howl in agony as my body feels as though it were on fire! Smoke covers my body as pain wracks through it. Suddenly, the pain is gone though the smoke remains. I look down to see that my claws are normal hands. I'm human again! I look up through the smoke and I faintly see Alice's stunned look. Though I could not hear her words, I could see her say my name, "Charles?"

" Alice! You've saved me!" I look around and see that a few of the guests were also beginning to smoke, "You've saved all of us!"

* * *

In a the branches of a large oak tree, a young boy with firey red hair and charming green eyes awoke from what seemed like a lifelong dream, blinking rapidly from the sharp light of the afternoon sun. He slowly sat up as small leaves fell away from his clothes, revealing his rather casual attire of a simple grey dress shirt and blue slacks. Looking around slowly, the boy began to realize where he was exactly and began to smile the mischevious smile that most boys his age get when they realize that their greatest wish had just come true. Laughing quite loudly, the boy leaned back against the tree and gave a heartfelt sigh of content.

That boy would be yours truly. Mr. _Ex_-Jabberwocky at your service. Life was finally back to normal again and one of those normalities was something I had been meaning to do since Wonderland.

Sleep.

I know that I was most likely asleep the entire time but let me tell you that, that kind of dream was more than enough to tire out anybody. However, the voice of a very stern-sounding girl interrupted my desired nap. A girl that I owed everything to and then some.

"CHARLES LUTWIDGE DODGSON."

Oh, God my full name… I looked down from my resting place on the tree branch to see Alice, her hands on her hips and her face set in a very stern expression, glaring up at me while her foot tapped against the soft ground.

"Uh… hi…?" I waved meekly down at the steamed girl below me. I may be two months older than her and easily five inches taller, but let me tell you that didn't matter in the slightest. I was half-tempted to try and run but I knew she'd find me. That and my older brother would love knowing that we're having a 'lovers spat' as he calls it. Honestly, she's my best friend and the thought of kissing her-EEW! Just EEW. Oops, she's lookin' madder now that I haven't said anything. "Um… how's life?"

"Come. Down. Here." Alice punctuated each word with a tap of her foot. Oh boy am I in trouble… That's one of the warning signs that a girl is angry at you. Better get down now before she develops a twitch in her forehead. A simple little jump from my perch and my feet are on the ground, and a few quick steps and one _very_ heated glare from my slightly shorter friend and my back is against the tree.

"… hi…?"

"Care to explain how it was that I saw _you_ as the Jabberwocky?" Crud, she remembers that. Oh boy, gotta think up something here and quick! Didn't she want to go to her mother's tea party with the adults lately?

"Heh… Don't you have a tea party to go to? I believe your mother said you're grown up now…" Obviously, I don't like to use those two words but if they could get me out of this pickle, I'd make up a song for 'em.

"And how, exactly, would you know that? My mother just told me not less than fifteen minutes ago." Nuts, I knew I shouldn't have added that part about her mother. Great, her forehead is starting to twitch now.

"Um… your sister told me…?" Oh that was stupid. She knows I dislike being in the same room with her sister let alone talking to her. Alice arched her eyebrow at me and crossed her arms with her foot still tapping. Dang it, in Wonderland she was like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, but with me, nooo, she's got to be her fiery little self.

"Charles," I couldn't help but flinch at the name. I don't know why I hate it so, in truth I'd rather be called Lewis but I got to stick with what I've got. "You can't even stand staying in the same room with my sister much less talking to her."

"Well uh… that's because she keeps making fun of you is all! Calling you a cry baby and the like…" I smile slightly as she blushes and looks down at her mary jane shoes for a moment. I never really thought of Alice as a crybaby, not even when I barely knew her when our parents introduced us at her third birthday party. Personally, I thought she cried just the right amount, not too much and over the tiniest things and not too little and over the saddest things. Too bad the rest of the world couldn't cry like Alice does, it'd probably be--- Uh-oh, the glare has returned.

"That still doesn't explain as to how you knew about my mother saying I could join her and the other adults for tea."

"Yes, speaking of that, shouldn't you be at your house by now?" I ask taking out my pocketwatch for a look at the time. I stared in surprise for moment because, you see, my watch had stopped at exactly brillig, which was the time that the Jabberwocky struck in that story Alice read. Luckily, my blonde-haired friend failed to see my surprise.

"I asked my mother for a raincheck and came to find you so you could explain yourself."

"Gee, ain't you like the Caterpi-" I hastily clamp my hands over my mouth with my hands and stare, horrrorfied, at Alice. Blast my slip-of-the-tongue mouth!

"Aha! You _were_ the Jabberwocky! I knew it!" Alice stood proudly while I slumped tiredly against the tree, my hands resting limply at my sides. I sigh tiredly and sink down to the ground and sit with my back leaning against the tree for support.

"Sit down, Alice. Sit down and hear my story…" I tell her everything, not sparing even the tiniest of details. I tell her of my adventure through Wonderland/Looking Glass Land and of my transformation into the Jabberwocky. I told her of all the people I had tried to save before her and how I failed them all. I shared with her all my knowledge of Wonderland and how it worked and, finally, I told her all that everything that happened between me and her in Wonderland.

"It hurt so much Alice…" Tears are flowing down my pale face as I do my absolute hardest to keep from looking at my best friend. "Not being able to help you at all… Making it worse by attempting…" I sigh and look wearily at her. She too has salty tears flowing down her face and she looks torn between hugging me or remaining where she is. I look back at the cloudless sky. "You know what the worst part was…? … 'He'll kill you, he really will!'… Remember…? Weren't those your _exact_ words…? God Alice, that hurt more than anything else…" A loud sob comes from her and I turned to see Alice with her face buried behind her hands and her shoulders shaking terribly. Great job, Charles make your best friend feel even worse. Why not use a knife? It'd sure hurt her _less_.

"Alice I-I didn't mean-I don't… I'm sorry…" I scoot over enough to take her within my arms and I hug her tightly, though not as tight as her hands, both of which had a very firm grip on my shirt. "I'm so sorry… Please… don't cry… don't cry cause of me…" Tears fell from my eyes once more and I could do nothing more than press my face into her soft hair. "Please…"

We sat there, two crying kids that, somehow, grew up more than most people ever do in a lifetime, for what seemed like hours. Our tears came to a slow and steady halt around the same time together. However, though our tears had ended, Alice and I held tightly to each other, using one another as a sort of liferope to this world. Unlike the few times that Alice and I ended up like this, it was Alice who had broken the peaceful silence between us.

"I'm sorry for saying those awful thing, Charles… I-" I press a finger to her lips and shush her softly.

" Alice, it's alright. If our positions were reversed I highly doubt that I wouldn't do or say the same things as you. After all," I smile wryly at her, "the Jabberwocky is a rather ferocious beast." She laughed dryly at the poor joke and stood up with my hand held firmly in her own. Hesitating slightly, I too stood and looked at our joined hands before looking at Alice. "Um… Alice, what-" Alice interrupted me not by placing her finger on my lips, but by placing her lips in a chaste kiss on my left cheek, the same one she had slapped long ago when I first met her. She pulled away quickly, a very red blush, no doubt equal to my own, adorning her face, before walking away towards her home, my hand still held firmly in her own. "Wh-Where are we…?"

She smiled over her shoulder at me and said, "To the next adventure." I stared at her for a moment before smiling softly and tightening my grip to match her own.

"To the next adventure."

The Beginning

* * *


	4. Television Show

Me: I'm bored...

Mewtwo: So what? Go see your wife or something.

Me: She's sleeping idiot.

Bahamut: It's the middle of the day, how can she- Oh... yeah...

Me: There's a reason why it's called Slumberland, Bahamut.

Poupoko: Chaoaocha chachachao aochachao?

Me: That's an excellent idea! Mewtwo, prepare the fungus! Bahamut, get the Feather of Doom! We gotta a Queen to annoy!

Bahamut & Mewtwo: Woo-hoo.

Me: Then it's an all-night binging on Camille's cookies and hot cider!

Bahamut & Mewtwo & Poupoko: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER._**

* * *

"**Twas Brillig"**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Fourteen year old Alicen Sierra, or Alice as her closest friends had come to call her, sighed for what could only be the thousandth time in the past two days. As she stroked her cat, Dinah, Alice thought back as to how she had somehow been barred from visiting her friends in Wonderland.

The day itself had been a rather ordinary one, if you could call any day in a place like Wonderland ordinary, with Alice dropping by to visit like she had been for three years now. At the time, she had been having tea with the Mad Hatter and March Hare, both of whom had been lately trying to make tea out of _everything_, when the White Rabbit came speeding along on his roller-skates even more in a panic then usual. He was so panicked that he ended up flat on his whiskery face several times before Alice, Hatter, and Hare could get him to calm down enough to tell them what was wrong. At first, Alicen had thought that the Rabbit had been exercising his 'foot-in-mouth' in front of the Queen again, causing her to lose her temper again.

However, from Alice could piece together, it seemed that a messenger had come and delivered a message to the White Rabbit to deliver to the Queen. It was a verbal message and quite a simple one. At least, that's what it sounded to her anyway… The White Rabbit had been talking so fast that even the comical duo had a hard time understanding him. Then Alicen got a real surprise when both the Mad Hatter and March Hare turned as pale as the Rabbit's pallid fur from just hearing a single word.

Jabberwocky.

All too quickly, everything became a huge hectic mess with Hatter and Hare joining the White Rabbit to go to the Queen, only stopping long enough to grab Mr. Dormouse. Alicen was left behind in a quite flabbergasted state. Her curiosity became piqued even further when the Cheshire Cat had appeared floating next to her asking where the finish line was. When she told him of how the three Wonderlanders had reacted to a single word, the ever grinning feline had broken into loud laughter and asked what this word was. When she told him, the Cheshire Cat lost his grin entirely and disappeared from view.

Alice decided then that she had, had enough and went off to see the Queen. When she had arrived at the Queen of Hearts' courtyard, Alicen was bombarded by her friends telling-no _screaming_ at her to go home and not come into Wonderland for at least a week until the matter with the Jabberwocky was settled. Though she did not wish to, Alice left quite in a hurry when the Queen had actually come close to have to use her all-too-famous words on her. Now here she was sitting in her room silently counting the minutes as they went by. True there had been times when she hadn't been able to visit Wonderland everyday, but those times were normally out of her control.

"I wonder who this Jabberwocky character is…" Alice murmured as she scratched behind Dinah's ears, her child-like face set in a thoughtful expression. "He really must be something to have the Queen acting like Mr. Rabbit… But he can't be that bad…" Alice ceased her current activity and began to pace around her room, her eyes focused on the ground. "I mean, when Mr. Walrus was coming, everyone thought he would be this big bad monster. It's probably the same thing with this Jabberwocky."

Alice stopped her pacing and stopped in front of her large mirror, her 'front door' to Wonderland. She stared at her reflection in silent contemplation for quite a while, never once failing to notice the inviting ripples that emanated from the mirrors center. The mirror only acted in such a way when someone really focused upon its reflective surface. Alice had been worried lately that the mirror had been losing its magic to allow her into Wonderland for lately it seemed to shimmer less and less. It was this fear and the curiosity of the Jabberwocky that drove her to make her decision. Holding her right hand out, Alice slowly stepped through the mirror and fell into a world of utter Wonder.

And onto a rather tall person on a skateboard.

* * *

_Hold on to your seat_

_Let's go for a ride _

_Now that we're here _

_On the other side! _

_Use your imagination _

_And you'll understand _

_It's an adventure in Wonderland! _

_Everyday is something new _

_With music, rhyme, and a dance or two _

_It's a curious place with a wonderful crew _

_And you're never quite sure what they will do! _

_Use your imagination _

_And you'll understand _

_It's an adventure in Wonderland! _

_Adventure in Wonderland! _

_Adventure in Wonderland… _

_

* * *

_

"ACK!" Alice landed right on top of the skateboarder, causing them to make a rather graceless landing onto the ground. Alice's blue eyes met a pair of fiery red ones that blinked up at her in surprise.

"Uh… not that I'm complainin' but… could you get off?" Alice started in surprise and she quite quickly jumped to feet, apologizing hastily.

"I'm sorry! This never happened before and I…" Alicen trailed off as she stared openly at the young man before her. If she were to wager a guess, Alice were to guess that the boy was about her age. He had long dark hair tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a rather looking ensemble of clothes. His white silk dress shirt was covered by a leathery red vest with a strange scale-like design that matched his equally leathery black baggy pants. His combat boots were weighed down from the small array of chains that adorned them. All in all, he had a rather pirate-ish look to him with his other physical attributes only adding to it.

For you see, like the few other Wonderlanders that Alicen had met, this one was not entirely human. To start with, he had two long horns growing from the top of his head and curving back much like an antelope's. He had a pair of large scaly mammalian wings, the membrane of which was a myriad of colors. A sinuous reptilian tail wagged back and forth, its black scales, as well as the metallic claws on the boy's hands, shimmering in the noon day sun. The teenaged boy stood and brushed himself off, his tail twisting around the his large skateboard and setting it back on its wheels. The boy's skateboard could easily have been called a surfboard for it was easily the size of one though its design was like that of a skateboard. It was deep black to match the boy's scales and had a red Chinese dragon twisting and turning along its length.

"Quite alright," said the boy, totally oblivious to Alice's staring, "Though I must admit this is the first time that's ever happened. Almost makes me want to wear a helmet." The boy snickered at that for his head was more than hard enough to be as good, if not better, as any helmet. "Now, my dear, tell me: Who are you?" The question was enough to shake Alice out of her stunned stupor.

Blushing quite profusely, the blonde-haired teen stammered, "I-I'm sorry! My name is Alicen Sierra, but my friends call me Alice and…" Alice trailed off at the intense stare from the boy.

"Alice…" the boy hissed, " Alice…" Suddenly, the stare was gone and was replaced by a very warm smile, "Well done Alice, you may call me Ykcowrebbaj, or Baj for short." The boy, Baj, bowed slightly and took Alice's hand and gave the back of it a quick kiss, causing Alice to blush a deep crimson. Standing upright, Baj stepped upon his skateboard and asked, "Is there somewhere you're headin'? I can give ya a lift if ya like." Alicen stared at the skateboard silently thinking of whether or not it was a good thing to ride upon.

"I don't know…" Baj noticed how she was eyeing his skateboard and chuckled.

"Don't worry, my lady. It's quite safe though it does tend to act on its own from time to time." The dragon on the skateboard twisted and hissed silently at Baj though it did not protest to that fact.

"Well… if it's of no inconvenience…" said Alice hesitantly, unsurely.

"It really isn't," said Baj, a soft smile on his face.

"Then… could you perhaps drop me off at the Queen of Heart's Courtyard? I would like to speak to her about the Jabberwocky." Alice had expected Baj to react much like her friends had at the name, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that he merely arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's rather ironic for I too have to see the Queen of Hearts, though it does not concern someone like the Jabberwocky. Hop on," Baj stepped back and gestured for Alice to stand before him on the skateboard. Alice hesitantly did so and nervously looked back at Baj.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Quite," Baj replied, his smile even wider now with the barest hint of mischief. "Though I must warn you, you'll want to hold on." Baj's wings stretched to their maximum length slowly as his tail straightened out.

"Hold on? To whaAAAAAAAA!" With a strong flap of his mighty wings, Baj and Alice shot down the smooth pathway towards the Queen of Heart's courtyard, going much faster than Alice expected them to. They were going so fast that Alice had been forced to wrap her arms tightly around Baj's neck so that she wouldn't fall off, effectively startling the taller teen enough to have him wrap his own arms around her waist. Because she had her eyes tightly closed, Alice failed to see that Baj's face was as red as her own.

"So… um…" said Baj, trying rather futilely to get the blush off his face, "What do you know of the Jabberwocky?"

"Next to nothing really," answered Alice, her arms still wrapped tightly around Baj's neck with her eyes now opened to see the trees passing by in slow blur. "All I know is that he scares even the Queen and that he's coming to see her soon." Baj winced slightly at that and looked down at Alice quite nervously.

"I see…… … Do you… fear him as well…?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling with fear.

"Not really… I've never met him so I have no reason to fear him really…" Alice replied, a soft smile and a pink blush on her face when she realized she quite liked being held like this.

"Really? So… you may actually grow to like him…?" asked Baj, his voice filled with hope.

"I don't know. Maybe." Alice failed to see what only possibly be the biggest grin that any Wonderlander had ever seen since the Cheshire Cat's own. 'Maybe is a long shot, but it's better than nothing,' thought Baj to himself, 'I only hope she doesn't hate me later… when it happens…'

* * *

_Five minutes ago, The Queen of Heart's Courtyard_

Every one of Alice's Wonderlander friends were all gathered and quite fearfully waiting for the Jabberwocky's arrival. They knew why he was coming, but they didn't know how he was coming for none had seen him since the last Queen of Wonderland's short reign. Like everyone else, the Jabberwocky was likely to have a change in both heart and body. Though most of the Wonderlanders hadn't changed much, they had changed enough to be aware of the difference.

Anyway, such things will be explained later, now let's see how our wonderful crew is doing.

"So are we _sure_ he's coming?" asked March Hare from his seat at one of the Queen's numerous tables.

"I've already told you, _yes_," replied the White Rabbit in his nasally voice, "_That_ came with the message." The pale-furred Rabbit pointed at the single fang that lay glistening in the Queen's sweating hands.

"But are we sure it's _his_ fang? Couldn't belong to the Bandersnatch or something?" asked Tweedle Dum, who was sitting on the Queen's right while his taller twin was sitting on her left.

"Or perhaps from the Gryphon."

"The Gryphon doesn't have any teeth," said the Caterpillar in his librarian voice, "And the Bandersnatch has herbivorous teeth."

"Herbiwhatsit?" asked Dormouse from his teapot.

"Herbivorous… Plant-eating…… Flat."

"Oh. Why didn't you just _say so_?" The Cheshire Cat, in what seemed like a strange miracle; bit back the sarcastic remark/joke that was just begging to be spoken. In fact, the grinning cat had refrained from talking ever since he had gained word of the Jabberwocky's visit. Of all the Wonderlanders present, he was the only one who had ever truly met and conversed with the Jabberwocky. Cheshire sighed to himself, making himself invisible so none of the others could see the worry in his eyes. He had a strong suspicion as to why the Jabberwocky was coming to visit the Hearts Island of the Wonderland Archipelago.

A suspicion that would, most likely, lead everyone to heartbreak.

"You know, what are we _really_ worried about anyway huh?" asked Tweedle Dee.

"Yeah! After all, it's just the Jabberwocky! What _is_ a Jabberwocky anyway?" asked Dee's smaller twin brother, Dum.

"I'll tell ya! Nothin' but a bunch of scales!" exclaimed Hatter, his fun-loving grin back on his face.

"That's right! He's just an overgrown pair of alligator boots!" agreed March Hare.

"I always thought he was nothing but a big bully!" stated the Dormouse.

"Quite right. Nothing but hot air and sulphur!" said the White Rabbit. However, no further statements were made about the Jabberwocky. "… He's right behind me isn't he?" The White Rabbit turned around slowly to see Alice and a boy around her age standing before him, with the boy openly glaring at him with eyes redder than blood.

Eyes like that of the Jabberwocky.

"Grrrrrrrrr… An overgrown pair of alligator boots? A big bully? Nothing but hot air and sulphur? RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roared the boy angrily, "How _dare_ you talk about me in such a way! Prepare yourselves!" Jabberwocky, or Ykcowrebbaj as he told Alice, took a deep breath before letting out a large plume of fire that raked against the open air. The Wonderlanders all screamed and ran for the hills with Jabberwocky hot on their tails.

(A/N: Now, this show had _at least_ one or three songs per episode, most original some not-so-original, since I can't even rhyme half the time you'll just have to bare with me and imagine the next scene or two or three!)

(Jabberwocky)

Everybody run!

Everybody hide!

Oh, how I love this game!

97, 98, 99, 100,

Everybody hide 'cause Jabberwocky's comin'!

Yeah we could play the game

And we don't play the same

You've got to find a place to hide!

But not just any place…

You've got to find a space…

That fits your color and your size!

Not over here (_No!_)

Not over there (_No!_)

(_Everyone else_)

_ I've gotta find a place and make me dissapear _

Everybody run

Everybody hide

Oh, how I love this game

97, 98, 99, 100,

Everybody hide 'cause Jabberwocky's comin'!

(Tweedle Dum and Dee)

We're gonna climb the stairs, 

We're gonna find somewhere 

That no one's ever found before! 

(_Mad Hatter and March Hare_)

_You're gonna walk right past _

(Jabberwocky)

Nobody can outlast

You know I've played this game before!

(Jabberwocky)

Not over here (_No!_)

Not over there (_No!_)

(_Everyone else_)

I've gotta find a place and make me disappear!

(Jabberwocky)

Everybody run!

Everybody hide!

Oh, how I love this game!

97, 98, 99, 100,

Everybody hide 'cause Jabberwocky's comin'! (_Watch out!_)

Everybody run!

Everybody hide!

Oh, how I love this game!

97, 98, 99, 100,

Everybody hide…

'Cause Jabberwocky's comin'!

* * *

None of them knew how they ended up back at the Queen's courtyard, but all the Wonderlanders were quite thankful for it seeing as they had lost the Jabberwocky sometime during their mad run.

"So… have a nice jog…?" asked Cheshire Cat from his resting place above their heads. The other Wonderlanders barely had the strength to glare angrily at the striped feline while they struggled to breathe at a normal pace.

"I don't understand… Why was Baj so angry with all of you?" asked Alice, looking at her friends confusedly.

"My dear… I don't know… who this… Baj is but… _that_ was the _JABBERWOCKY_," panted the Queen of Hearts.

"What? But he said-"

"That my name is Ykcowrebbaj which is 'Jabberwocky' spelled backwards so, in a way, I _did not_ lie." Everyone turned their heads upwards to see Jabberwocky resting quite peacefully atop one of the many pedestals that decorated the Queen's courtyard. Jabberwocky jumped down from his pedestal to land before Alice. "Sorry for white-lying to you, my lady but I had no idea whether or not my _fellows_ here gave you the wrong impression of me." Jabberwocky looked over his shoulder to glare at his said fellows.

"But… why would they give the wrong impression of you?" asked Alice, ignoring the fact that Baj, or Jabberwocky as he really was called, was holding her hands quite nicely.

"Well…" Jabberwocky let go of Alicen's hands and turned away from her, wrapping his wings around his shoulder to make a crude looking cape. "That's kind part of the reason as to why I came…"

"Jabberwocky… Please no…" murmured Cheshire Cat quietly.

"… After tomorrow… you can _never_ come back to Wonderland…"

* * *

"… After tomorrow… you can _never_ come back to Wonderland…"

Such a simple sentence to cause such emotional outbursts… There were many a loud cry of shock, anger, and confusion from everyone except Jabberwocky and the Cheshire Cat, who became invisible once again this time to mask his tears from the others. He knew this day would come eventually and he had tried his best to remain just an acquaintance to her and nothing more than that but he failed miserably. Cheshire Cat had grown to care for her just as much as everyone else on the island that had become her friend.

And now he was paying for it.

"Please! Everyone just-!" Jabberwocky tried to get everyone to be quiet the peaceful, non-draconic way but it just wasn't working. "Oh well…" Jabberwocky took a deep lungful of air before letting loose a roar so loud, it shook the very pillars around the courtyard.

Not even the bread-and-butterflies made any noise.

"Now that everyone is calm and _quiet_, let me explain as to _why_ Lady Alice here _can't_ come back. Okay?" Nods came from the scared Wonderlanders. "Alright then." Jabberwocky turned to Alice gently extended a clawed hand to her. "You trusted me as Ykcowrebbaj, will you trust me as Jabberwocky?" Alice hesitated for the longest time before she slowly extended her hand out to take Jabberwocky's own. With a single flap of his mighty wings, Jabberwocky took off into the air and disappeared into the clouds with Alice held carefully in his strong arms.

* * *

Jabberwocky landed softly amongst the branches of a Tumtum tree, a tree that was colored various shades of red, before setting Alicen carefully down onto the ground. He gazed down at her, trying to read her body language and scents, but Jabberwocky was used to the insanse and often maddening movements of his kind not those of a normal being. Her scent was worse since she was wearing the one thing that most females always seemed to think they needed.

Perfume.

The scent was absolutely maddening to Jabberwocky. His nose was far too sensitive for its own good and Alice's strange perfume wasn't helping any. It was proving to be too much of a distraction and an irritation all at the same time. Sighing inwardly, Jabberwocky realized he'd have to try to ignore it if he were to do what he was born to do since the Beginning.

Protect Wonderland.

"Okay… I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'll try to answer them by explaining as to _why_ you must _never return_," said Jabberwocky, "However, it is crucial, and more beneficil, if you wait until I am finished to ask me anything else that I hadn't answered for you. Okay?" Refusing to even look at the winged dragon-boy, Alice nodded silently, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"… Sigh… I guess you can say that it all started at the Beginning. When mankind was born it had unlimited potential. To create, to protect, to give, and to destroy… Mankind could do virtually anything it wanted to.

"And it tried.

"Mankind tried to surpass their place in the world around them, they tried to become that which they were never meant to be. Gods. And in so doing, they lost not their potential, but the power behind it. Their dreams, hopes, imaginations, ideas, thoughts, everything that they had created with the powers they possessed were separated from them. Placed in separate realities to exist without direct interference from mankind.

"However, this proved to be even more dangerous than letting mankind manipulate that which it created…" Jabberwocky sighed tiredly before lying down on his stomach, his limbs dangling over the branch. "Without guidance from mankind, that which was taken from them began to run wild, berserk in its own world. Dreams became nightmares, thoughts turned dark, hopes were shattered, and knowledge became madness… So it was decided by the Powers that the worlds separate from mankind would have protectors from them; children to be specific.

"For a child's potential is virtually unlimitless. There is nothing a child cannot become if they set their mind to it. But for each world… a child had to have a specific nature to their heart, soul, and mind for them to truly protect the world chosen for them and by them. Such as the world of dreams and nightmares, the land that those precious few who know of it have come to call Nightopia, the chosen children are a pair with their hearts completely set on accomplishing their dreams………"

"And… for Wonderland…?"

"For Wonderland… a child must have a mind as maddening as this world. A mind so demented that such things as talking rabbits, grinning cats, and a draconic guardian would seem as normal as day and night." Jabberwocky looked down at Alicen calmly, though his eyes were filled with fire, "That child was you Alicen…"

"But… I haven't done anything!" exclaimed Alice.

"Of course. Did you think you had to?"

"I-well… yes."

"No. That is _not_ why the worlds separated from mankind needed protectors. Protectors is the term that only the _true_ guardians use. Guardians such as I. You see Alice, a human child is not needed to _protect_ the world chosen for them, the child is needed to _sculpt _it. To change it according to the times and changes in mankind, to keep the world current with mankind's own. _That_ is what a human child is needed for," said Jabberwocky.

"Then… what is the problem…?"

"Sigh… The 'problem' is that few human protectors have remained connected to their other world such as yourself. And every one that did ended in disaster," said Jabberwocky sadly, looking up at the clouds lazily passing by overhead.

"What happened?"

"… There aren't many to talk about and most did not occur in this world… but there was one… her name was Alice Liddel…"

"What happened to her…?"

"Something terrible, Alicen…" Jabberwocky looked immensely uncomfortable with the subject of the girl named Alice Liddel. "I don't wish to speak of what happened to her or us but I must if only to get you to truly understand the risks involved…" Jabberwocky jumped down from his perch and landed to stand before Alicen, "Look into my eyes, Alicen Sierra… Look and see what occurred before… Look and see the ultimate madness…"

Alicen did and what she saw frightened and appalled her all at the same time.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story _

She saw a girl not much older than herself lose her parents and cat in a blazing inferno, saw how the same girl rotted away in a insane asylum just as Wonderland did the same.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _

She saw the land twist and darken while its residents mutated and changed in daemonic versions of themselves.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape _

She saw what Alice Liddel had done to Wonderland and to herself.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light _

Sweet oblivion was a welcome diversion to the nightmare she had witnessed.

* * *

Alice groaned before her eyes slowly opened to see pale red ones looking into her own. Reacting on instinct alone, Alice did what any girl in her position would do if such a situation arised.

She slapped the person silly.

"OW! Darn it, Alice!" Jabberwocky rubbed his reddening cheek, glaring quite heatedly at the blonde-haired girl sitting before him. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Though she sounded far from it.

"You alright? I didn't even get halfway through and you just fainted…" Jabberwocky actually looked concerned for her, but Alicen doubted it was herself that the draconic-boy was really worried about.

"I'm fine… What happened?"

"Are ya deaf now? Ya fainted!" Alice rolled her eyes while she slowly sat up to glare at Jabberwocky.

"Not _that_. … What happened to…" Alicen couldn't finish the sentence. Just to even _think_ about the girl was enough to make Alice sick to her stomach.

"Liddel? Well, long story short, she came back, killed most of us, destroyed the Queen of Hearts, who had become the literal source of her insanity, and saved us all and got herself out of that asylum. Though, it was because of her that the Cheshire Cat lost his post as a guardian of Wonderland. I told him not to get involved with her but he wouldn't listen… Anyway, there is one other reason as to why you must never return to Wonderland."

"What?" asked Alice, quite fearful of this next reason. She feared that this next reason would be far more terrorifying than the last. Instead of speaking, Jabberwocky reached into one the hidden pockets in his vest and pulled out what looked to be…

Batteries. Plain, ordinary batteries.

"What the…? Is this it? A pair of batteries is why I can never see my best friends ever again!" she cried, tears flowing in torrents down her face.

"Yes. Look closely at the battery brand… What is the name…?"

Alice leaned forward, albeit unwillingly, and read aloud, "Energizer…"

" Alice… You and I both know that Energizer exists only in your world…"

"Maybe I brought these here with me and-"

"NO. These were in _my_ cave, which you had never been in. These are just a few of the many small items that I have found scattered throughout the Wonderland archepelego. I don't doubt that there are a few Wonderland objects in your world as well…"

"But… why is this happening…? Because I keep coming back… or because I'm still connected to Wonderland…?"

"A little of both actually," said Jabberwocky, placing the batteries away into his vest. "Because Wonderland has altered its landscape to fit you, you were unable to fully explore it and become its 'queen' thus finalizing the alteration and separating yourself from it. And because you keep coming back, the power that separates Wonderland from your world is fading. If you don't finalize the alteration, I fear that Wonderland will fade back into your world, which will spell disaster for your world and the others still separated from your own, in less than five days."

"… I see…" said Alice sadly, her hair hiding her eyes away from Jabberwocky, though he did not doubt that she was crying. "Then… why can I…"

Jabberwocky snorted angrily and turned away from Alicen. "Don't think me so cruel as to let you never return without saying goodbye to your friends, Alicen Sierra! Go home for now and think of what you want to say or give to your friends. We'll be waiting at the Queen's Courtyard…" Jabberwocky took off into the open air, leaving a sobbing Alice behind. Little did the blonde-haired girl realize that her sobs echoed that of Jabberwocky.

* * *

Cheshire Cat sighed softly as he watched his friends wander sadly back towards their homes, their thoughts and feelings known only to themselves just like Cheshire's own. Uttering a soft and quiet sigh, the tiger-striped cat faded away into nothingness. Once hidden from the eyes of his friends, the Cheshire Cat slowly walked away, leaving a glowing trail of neon purple paw prints floating in the open air where he walked. Cheshire Cat walked for quite some time, not knowing, nor caring, where he ended up. Though he had lost his position long ago, he still retained many of the powers given to him to separate him from the other denizens of Wonderland.

Except for his ex-partner.

"Did you tell them?" Speak of the dragon…

"No hello Jabberwocky?" asked Cheshire, slowly fading back to tangibility in the open air next to the draconic boy who was, once again, sitting in the branches of his favorite tree.

"Did you tell them?" Jabberwocky repeated, ignoring the feline's sad attempt at humor.

"Sigh… Yes I did."

"Everything?" asked Jabberwocky, suspicion quite evident in his voice.

"Everything they needed to know," said the feline harshly, his grin shrinking the slightest bit.

"So only what you _wanted_ them to know," stated Jabberwocky crossly. Sitting up from his reclining position against the Tum-Tum tree's trunk, Jabberwocky frowned at the amethyst-eyed Cheshire Cat. "You should have told them everything Cheshire."

"They didn't need to know about that," stated Cheshire Cat angrily, his square-shaped teeth turning into sharp triangles. "They're happy not remembering!"

"Would you be happy not remembering?" Cheshire's feral grin changed to a surprised one as Jabberwocky spoke, "Would you be happy not remembering Alice Liddel? What you two did together? What resulted from it?"

"SHUT UP!" Feral teeth returned with a vengeance as did the shadow of a form that Jabberwocky had not seen since what he and the Chronicler had come to call, "Descension Unto Hades". Purple shades darkened into dark gray and black tattoos drew themselves upon the cat's fatless body. A silver earing appeared on the yellow-eyed cat's right ear. All these things appeared like a dark shadow over the cat's true body.

"I see your punishment is still in effect…" said Jabberwocky sadly, noting the cat's ire at the shadowy form's appearance over his own. "I take it that this has happened a few times now?"

"Yes… four times now…"

"Four?" said Jabberwocky, surprised by the number. "I can gather to two of them but what of the other times?"

"… The third was when I learned of your coming here… to do your _duty_…"

Jabberwocky ignored the shot and asked, "And the second…?"

"…… When Wonderland and its denizens altered to fit Alicen…"

"I see… That would explain why time has been added to your sentence… You shouldn't have gone to see her Cheshire."

"How could I _not_ Jabberwocky? You know what it means when Wonderland alters… and a new protector is chosen…"

"Aye. How could I not? Especially after what Liddel had done." Jabberwocky raised a eyebrow at the glowering Cheshire Cat's shadow, which had become more tangible than before.

"Do not speak of her in such a way, Jabberwocky. Guardian or not, I will not hesitate to-"

"To do _what_ Cheshire? Your lucky to even be alive after what you did and now you want to make your situation worse by attempting to attack me? You should know better after the sin you commited!"

"Falling in love is not a sin!"

"It is when it's a human! You should have known better than to fall for Liddel, let alone _tell her_! Look what became of you! Nothing but a mere hairball of your former self!" exclaimed Jabberwocky, his red eyes glowing with a fire that caused the feline before him to wonder where such conviction came from.

"Jabberwocky… Why do you speak in such a way?"

"Because it's true, Cheshire! If you hadn't-"

"That is not what I meant." The shadowy daemonic form that overlapped him slowly disappeared as Cheshire Cat slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Why do you speak with such anger and hatred? Sure my dismissal was a great tragedy felt amongst all the guardians," Here, Jabberwocky scoffed loudly, "but not enough to cause you to feel such resentment. You already said it was my fault for what happened, but you speak as though…… oh my…" Cheshire's ever present grin grew to match the size of the cresent moon.

"What are you grining about feline?" asked Jabberwocky, his red eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"Nothing my friend. It just seems to me that the pot is the one calling the kettle black," said the Cheshire Cat in a sing-song voice. Jabberwocky's red eyes narrowed for a moment before they widened in shock.

"Oh _heck_ no! I do not love her! I barely know her!"

"Really? I thought that knowing everything about a protector was a standard part of guardian protocol, and I know how much you love following protocol." The grin was back with a vengeance.

"Grrrrrrr. Shut up you mangy old cat." Large puffs of smoke were pouring out of Jabberwocky's nose while his crimson tail lashed wildly in the open air. Turning around, Jabberwocky irritably crossed his arms and wings, ignoring the faint blush that adorned his human face and Cheshire's scrutinizing gaze.

"This is hurting you too, isn't it Jabberwocky?" asked Cheshire gently.

"… No. No it's not. She's just another human, another protector amongst many. Her face will be lost amongst the hundreds that came before and the thousands that'll come after." Jabberwocky jumped down from his perch and landed without a sound. "I'll see you tomorrow, old friend." Jabberwocky walked away without a word into the shadows of the forest, not once daring to look back for, if he did, Cheshire Cat would surely have seen the guilty tears in his eyes.

* * *

Throughout it all he watched from the atop the many pillars that decorated the Queen's court, his heart growing heavier with guilt as the preceedings continued on. It was heartbreaking enough to see her friends in tears as they bade her their final farewells while passing to her gifts that they hoped she would be able to remember them by, but her own tears… Jabberwocky would rather go through the Corruption all over again than to see her tears.

It was confusing to Jabberwocky. These strange feelings he felt for Alicen Sierra. He had seen and known of all the protectors that preceeded Alicen and he never felt anything towards them except for Alice Liddel but there were reasons behind that. There didn't seem to be any reason behind these emotions, they were just… _there_. 'Then again…' thought Jabberwocky silently as the Caterpillar hugged Alicen with all three pairs of arms, 'she has not only been connected far longer than Liddel, but she's willingly come back. None of them have ever done that…'

Only once the farewells were over did Jabberwocky drop down from his perch, a large duffel bag in his hands. "It's time, Alice… Are you ready…?" A tiny nod was her answer. "Good… Here," Jabberwocky handed her the bag, "Use this to carry your gifts." Jabberwocky waited patiently for Alicen to finish packing her presents from her friends, all the while ignoring the glares he was receiving from them. Once Alice had packed away her present from the White Rabbit, she stepped up to Jabberwocky and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Jabberwocky turned and whistled, his skateboard appearing within seconds. "Hop on…"

* * *

It was about half-an-hour's ride across the salty ocean to reach Jabberwocky's home island where the Wonder Palace resided exactly in the middle of. Alice remained silent throughout most of the ride, only eliciting a small gasp of surprise once they had hit the salty sea. Jabberwocky too remained silent and focused as he flapped and steered the skateboard-turned-surfboard towards the Isle of Wonder's.

Once they had reached the purple shores of the island's sandy beach, Jabberwocky hopped off his skateboard and slowly walked towards the Flipside Forest with Alicen following not far behind. As they walked past trees whose roots touched the sky and whose branches buried themselves into the earth, Alice began to gain little ground ahead of Jabberwocky. The draconic teen watched sadly as the girl walked stiffly, as though a great weight had been pressed down upon her shoulders. Sighing softly, Jabberwocky stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. 'I can't do this. I can't…'

"Alice I-" Jabberwocky's eyes widened in fear and horror. Alicen, having ignored Jabberwocky from the beginning of their journey, had walked on ahead of him and the forest had already begun to shift in her wake. "Oh no… ALICEN! ALICEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Jabberwocky dove through the trees, his sadness and guilt replaced by fear and trepidation. The Flipside Forest was a dangerous place for anyone but a guardian for only a guardian could walk safely through the wood…

And not be driven insane by its madness.

* * *

Alice did not know how long she had been walking but she knew that she wanted out. The forest was constantly shifting around her and nothing seemed to ever make sense. One moment, she'd been walking on red grass and the next, she was walking on a cloud with the forest above her head. It did not help any that strange creatures had started appearing and following her, singing a song that struck one too many nerves.

"Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lies we see

A paradise touched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see…"

Alice had already stopped in her tracks by the second-to-last stanza of the song and had yet to move any further. During most of the previous night and throughout the day, Alicen had seriously considered trying to convince Jabberwocky into letting her remain in onderland or, if the need should arise, somehow run away to one of the islands Jabberwocky had mentioned. But now… now she was unsure. She had forgotten all about her mother and her friends back home.

As Alice slowly fell to her knees, the beasts around her slowly drew nearer and nearer, all steadily increasing their haunting notes. It was not until a loud roar shook the forest floor did the creatures run back to their homes and Alice became aware of the forest's remaining in its current form and of the warm hands that were atop her shoulders.

"Alicen? Alice, are you okay? Alicen!" Jabberwocky's voice betrayed him by displaying to her the concern he felt for her.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… What _were_ they?"

"They were the Truth-Speakers. I think. I didn't really get a good look at them, too busy making sure you were okay." Jabberwocky stood and helped Alicen to her feet. "C'mon, the sooner we get outta here, the better."

* * *

It did not take long for Jabberwocky and Alicen to arrive in the vacant palace, nor did it take them long to reach the throne room. Wonder Palace was the only thing in all of Wonderland that always remained untouched by its protector's. It was because of this that no-one outside the guardians and the chosen protector could enter it safely. Those that tried found themselves absent from Wonderland until the next protector arrived. Jabberwocky stopped before the golden throne and turned to face Alicen, whose eyes were more focused upon the throne than on him.

It was a tall throne made of pure gold with several apple-size sapphires decorating its entirety. Its fluffy cushions were deep sky blue and easily drew attention towards the gemstones decorating it. The ends of the armrests on the throne were made to resemble a roaring lion, while, on the headrest, there stood two proud-looking eagles, both with their large wings spread outwards and their eyes staring into her own.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Alice blinked and turned to face Jabberwocky, who was now gazing at the throne much like Alicen had.

"The throne. No one knows where they came from nor how they arrived. Not even the guardians. The thrones and palaces appeared throughout all the worlds, the sole variation being the coloring. For Wonderland, the color is the sky where many a person is often found looking up towards in thought." Jabberwocky sighed and wrapped his mammalian wings around him to form a crude cape.

" Alice… I want to say… I… I…… Sorry…"

"For what?"

"… For hurting you like this…" said Jabberwocky, his eyes downcast. "… I know not when it happened, but somewhere along the way I-"

"Jabberwocky," said Alice, "Don't. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I had tried to explore Wonderland more and become its queen I-"

"Don't Alice!" Jabberwocky whirled around and took Alice's hands in his own. "Don't you dare try to blame yourself! _Never_ blame yourself… Sigh… I know that it hurts… I know of the pain that you feel for I feel a pain not far from it…" Jabberwocky dropped Alice's hands and turned to face the throne once more. "Please… let us just finish it." Alice stared confusedly at Jabberwocky before slowly moving towards the throne. However, before she reached the steps leading up to the throne, Alice turned to regard Jabberwocky. "What?"

"Is there anything I can do…? To relieve you of your pain?" Jabberwocky's eyes widened in surprise at that. A small smile grew on his face as he shook his head, his red hair remaining in place the entire time.

"No Alice… There's nothing you can do to relieve me of my pain… but there is something I can do to relieve you of yours." Jabberwocky quickly walked up the steps to stand beside Alice. "Come, take thine throne, Your Highness." Alice blushed slightly at that but did what Jabberwocky said. Jabberwocky kneeled down so that he was face-to-face with Alice. "Repeat the words on the scepter and the change to Wonderland will be finalized and it will be separated from the real world until the next protector arrives."

"What scepter?"

"The one in your hand, Your Highness." Alice looked and was surprised to see a golden scepter in her hand. "As for me… all I have left is to give you my gift." Alice looked up and was shocked to feel Jabberwocky's lips press gently against her own. What surprised her further was that not only did she find herself unwilling to pull away, she found a desire to return the kiss, which is exactly what she did.

_"__Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; _

_All mimsy were the borogoves, _

_And the mome raths outgrabe…" _

* * *

"Alicen Carrol Sierra! Are you planning on getting up at all today?" Alice groaned tiredly before she opened her eyes to see the frowning face of her mother looking down at her.

"What time is it…?" moaned Alice sleepily.

"It's already nine forty-five!" Alice's eyes widened and she sat up quickly before jumping out of bed and into her closet.

"Nine forty-five! Oh no! I'm supposed to be at the hotel in fifteen minutes!" Alice's mother rolled her eyes but she had a small smile on her face at the sight of her daughter hurriedly getting dressed for 'work'. She would hardly call the hotel a place of work after all the stories that Alice told her and all the times Alice had spent there the last four years before she was old enough to work there.

"I'm sure Ms. Orta won't mind if you're a little late. She treats you like a daughter." Alice's mother suddenly gained a teasing grin. "Especially since you're dating her nephew."

"_Mooooom…_" moaned Alice from the closet.

* * *

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep that up."

Baj was nervous-no he was beyond nervous. If did not seem impossible for him to soon have a anxiety attack. For most of the morning, Baj had been pacing around in the lobby of his aunt's hotel with the workers watching amusedly. Madd Hatt already had a small bet going on that Baj would collapse before Alicen showed.

"I can't help it, Chesh! This is too important and I can't mess it up!" Chesh Neko grinned from his seat behind the Check In/Out counter of the Wonderland Hotel. He knew how Baj felt considering that he too had done the same thing with a different Alice.

"Hmmm. It's rather odd that Alicen isn't here yet. I thought Weis was supposed to be the late one," drawled Phil R. Cater in his ever-monotonous voice. Weis Rabbet glared at his fellow butler indignantly.

"I cannot help it if my watch always slows down!"

"I'm telling you Weis, you should let me and Madd take a look at it," said Mark O'Hare, one of the two cooks/fixits of the hotel. Dorn Mose sighed as he sipped from his cup of Earl Gray tea, choosing to not comment about the credibility of Madd and Mark's fixing capabilities. The last time the two had tried to fix something, everyone in the hotel ended up hating pretzels for a year.

"_Anyway_," said Gwen Orta, owner/primary manager of the Wonderland Hotel and aunt of Baj Wokins. "Baj, you needn't be so concerned. I'm sure Alicen will readily agree."

"I hope so Aunt Gwen…" muttered Baj as he continued to circle the lobby, "I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship…"

"Baj, you said the same thing when you thought of asking her out for the Starnight Festival," said Chesh, "If we have to, we'll ask her for you!" Baj stopped in his tracks and stared in wide-eyed horror at them. He could already imagine what Chesh would do, but he didn't dare to try imagine what Dan or Mark would do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Alicen had finally appeared through the fine glass doors of the hotel.

"Sorry I'm late! My stupid alarm didn't turn on."

"AKA, I turned it off and fell back to sleep," teased Chesh, chuckling at Alicen's stern expression, which reminded him much of his own wife. Speaking of which… "I'll be heading _out_ for a bit. Gotta pick up an anniversary gift for my wife." Chesh made sure to stress the word 'out' and was glad to see that the others were able to gather what he meant by it.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we gotta go help Dan and Dean with-uh… that thing! Let's go guys!" Madd and Mark all but ran out the door with Weis, Dorn, and Phil following close behind. Gwen and Chesh sighed before following after them, both muttering to themselves about teaching the duo the meaning of the word _tack_.

Alicen blinked confusedly, and cutely in Baj's opinion, "Um… did I miss something?"

Baj swallowed nervously, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. "Uh… Alicen…? I was wondering something…" Alicen turned her brilliant blue eyes to gaze into Baj's reddish brown ones.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"… How long have we been friends now…?" Alicen smiled at Baj before she sat down on one of the many couches that decorated the lounge area.

"About four years now. It seems like a lifetime though." Baj didn't know whether to take that as a good thing, so he chose to sit across from Alicen.

"And… how long have we been going out?"

"About two. Our anniversay's already come and gone so you needn't be nervous about it," said Alicen, smiling playfully at Baj only to frown upon seeing his nervous smile. "Baj, what's wrong?"

"Alicen… I must ask that you not interrupt what I'm about to say. It's taking everything I've got to say what I'm about to say and I'm afraid that if I were to stop, I'd never get the words out." Alicen couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness. She had never seen Baj as nervous as he was now, even when he asked her out on their first date.

"Okay… I promise."

"Good. … Sigh… Alicen, when I first met you those years ago the first thing I thought you were quite cute, especially since you kept apologizing for my having collided with you. Now though, I see you as something so beautiful that I'm almost to afraid to touch lest you disappear. When we had our first conversation together, I thought you were too happy, too naïve about a lot of stuff. Now I try my best to make you happier than before and to keep your naivety for it's just one of the many things I love about you.

"Back when I first asked you out on a official date, I'll admit I was scared as heck and with good reason. On one hand, I could lose the best friend I've ever had. On the other, I could strengthen the bonds that tied us together. You have no idea how relieved I was that it was the latter that occurred instead of the former.

"Now though… I find myself thinking about our relationship and where it will lead. We're both growing up Alicen and things will change as we do. We'll grow apart and drift away from each other until, ultimately, we're nothing but good memories in each other's heart. However, if we change as well, we may be together for the rest of our lives. This change that I'm about to do is a big one Alicen and it affects both of us and everyone that we've come to care for. It is not solely up to me whether this change be good or bad for the question I have to ask can only be answered by you.

"I know that we're only fourteen and most kids our age don't think of such things that much, but we're not like them anyway and I'm really screwing up my lines here so I'll just come right out and say it. Alicen Sierra, when the time is right for the both of us… will you… marry me?" Baj pulled out a small jewelery box from his vest pocket and held it out to the shocked Alicen, whose eyes had begun to water.

"Oh Baj…" Alicen couldn't help but cry at the lovely silver promise ring that layed gently in the soft velvet of the box. Alicen either did not notice or did not care about the stunning blue sapphire that adorned the ring for her attention was focused more upon the giver of the ring than the ring itself. Alicen jumped forward and embraced Baj in a fierce hug, crying "Yes" over and over again into his shoulder.

Baj grinned a grin that would make Chesh madly insane with jealously as he hugged Alicen back for all he was worth. The two slowly backed away until their eyes met, both silently declaring their love for one another through them. Their lips were just the first of many things the joined together to become one, and the passionate kiss was just one of many that would be exchanged between the two.

And the money exchanged between their friends would continue to be exchanged for many years to come for not one of them could win against the ever grinning Chesh Neko.

The End of One Story

And the Beginning of Another


	5. EXPLANATION

**EXPLANATION!**

Heya people! I just thought that I'd use my loophole skills to clear the events of "Twas Brillig" including the McGee's Version.

**  
HALLMARK**

Wonderland: Okay, this take on Wonderland is by far the nicest of them all. Wonderland is basically a world where kids who doubt themselves to the point that they'd run away than face their fears end up in. The people are always the same but their looks aren't. What I'm saying is, if say, Bahamut went there, the Caterpillar would, most likely, look like a stranger that he had recently met.

Bahamut: Yo, keep me out of this!

Me: Shut up, I'm working.

Jabberwocky: Basically Jabberwocky is a the 'shoulder-to-cry-on' character. I noticed that each character of Wonderland helped Alice in their own way but never in a way that made her comfortable. CoughQueencough. I just thought that I'd fix that.

Charles Dodgson: Wait 'till the end.

**  
DISNEY**

Wonderland: Wonderland is simply a world that exist separately. Just think Kingdom Hearts here folks.

Jabberwocky: The Jabberwocky's looks are actually Disney's own version of what they intended for him to look like but they scrapped the segment because it would have made the movie too long and it would have been too scary.

Original Story: The original story was for Alice to go walking through the forest, her ire and dismissal of the strangeness of Wonderland at its highest. Soon, creatures such as the Jub-Jub Bird and the Bandersnatch would appear to try and scare her but she'd just dismiss them. Soon, the Jabberwocky himself appeared and tried again and again to frighten her but each time she would ignore him. In the end, he alongside the other scary creatures would cry themselves away at failing at what they do best.

Mewtwo: I can see why this was dumped.

Me: Yeah. Corniness.

Future Queen: Those of you who've read Through the Looking-Glass know that Alice becomes Queen of Wonderland in the end, and those of who've played "KINGDOM HEARTS" know of Alice being a Princess of the Heart. Those of that don't… I just spoiled it for ya!

**  
TV-MOVIE**

Wonderland: Equal only to McGee's in badness, I created this Wonderland to be a literal nightmare to anyone who walked through its grounds. This Wonderland is basically a parasitic spirit that entraps people like Alice and Charles in its depths and transforms them into whatever is closest to them in spirit for its own enjoyment. By the time Alice showed up, Wonderland had started using its 'food' as game pieces but it never realized that some of its 'pawns' were against it. The Jabberwocky and Cheshire Cat being just two of them.

Jabberwocky: In the TV-Movie, the Jabberwocky appears and chases Alice everytime she feels fear. However, he never actually harmed her save for grabbing her in what, to me, looked like a bearhug. All I changed was the POV as well as the good intention behind the Jabberwocky's true nature.

**  
ADVENTURE'S IN WONDERLAND**

Wonderland: Since the show itself hasn't been on in years, and the only episodes on tape that I have currently are of the first season, I had little to work with. Basically, I made it that Wonderland was just one of many worlds that hold a part of mankind's… senses of creation as it were. For example, Nightopia is the world of dreams and nightmares while Wonderland is the world of thoughts both mad and strange.

Jabberwocky: Since all of the animal characters, save Dormouse and Cheshire, were human-like, I thought I'd do the same for Jabberwocky. I based him off the look I gave to him in the McGee Version and his personality is based from another altered-character of mine.

Surprise: The Surprise segment is actually Jabberwocky's gift to Alice. Actually, his gift to her was to insert the real-world him along with the others. What happened was that once Alice had finalized the alteration of Wonderland, time rewound itself so that she re-expierenced everything in a "real-world" sense. Everything that happened in Wonderland happened all over again albeit more tamed.

**  
McGee's VERSION**

Wonderland: Play the game or look it up. Not much has changed.

Jabberwocky: Everyone keeps making Alice meet up with someone like Cheshire or Mad Hatter, Hatter most of all, to come and apologize to her for what they had done and I simply thought the Jabberwocky deserved a chance as well.

**  
CHARLES DODGSON**

For those of you who don't know, Charles Dodgson is the real name of Lewis Carrol. Dodgson actually did meet and talk with Alice Liddel and it was more because of her that Wonderland really came to be. Why this pairing then? Wasn't Charles years older than her? Yes, the real Dodgson was years older than Alice but if you've actually read the stories and not skipped straight to here, you'll have found that I made Charles the same age as Alice. Why? I wanted to that's why. Nuff said.

"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe…"_


End file.
